


The Alternate Universe Stories

by SeraphBlossom



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note, L: Change the WorLd (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RP based, Uncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphBlossom/pseuds/SeraphBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond Birthday is known for his infamous LABB Serial Murder Case that swept LA, ultimately taken down by Naomi Misora and L - landing himself in a California prison at the end of the summer. Right? Right.</p>
<p>  Wrong.</p>
<p>  Follow the Wammy's House attendees as they embark on a new journey, in a completely new timeline where Beyond Birthday escaped his arrest and wreaked havoc on all those unfortunate enough to get involved. </p>
<p>    ---</p>
<p>  **!!Death Note Watty Awards Winner 2016, in General Death Note Category!!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A very AU Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi, Hi! Thank you for reading TAUS! Please note that the ages of characters are vastly different, (hence... AU), if you ever need an age/year reference, please just ask!**

It would be in Winchester, England, where the Wammy's House Orphanage for Geniuses was. Late November, with typical rain pelting away into the night.

On this particular day, we focus on the poor boy whom was doing his best to escape the house to which had been his home for many years, not that it was his choice to stay there. Dad was long gone, and a reject to the rest of his family, it wasn't as if there was anyone who fully accepted him any more. Not only this, but since his smarts had been recognised, said orphanage had immediately taken the boy in, of course he hadn't realised what exactly he was accepting, but was only glad for a place that wanted him.

Through the orphanage, he'd even made his first friend. His best friend.

But that friend wasn't here any more.

Safe to assume that this boy had nobody left, nobody left to live for. Losing all reason to live.

As if the candle had long burnt out, and was only kept on the shelf as a pretty ornament. Or, in Wammy's Case, kept to make use of the technological smarts he possessed.

His mental state was depleted, his clothes now soaked though he had only been in the rain for mere minutes, he was being chased by the Orphanage's second-in-command, Roger, a man whom detested the boy in question with a strong passion.

Too many attempts, too many Doctors and councillors, nurses, medication. All of that irritated him. All to try recover the once happy boy, a waste of time, he thought.

Back to the boy, who was running away quickly, not too sure where to go, but in his mind, anywhere was better than the place he had to stay. If Watari hadn't stopped Roger, the boy would be at an Asylum or sectioned somewhere dark and away from civilisation, never to be seen again. Then again, the boy wouldn't have minded being excluded from society. The rotten world of horrid people, all of which hated him, never the best and never liked by anyone who was still alive.

One major downfall of said boy was his astounding clumsiness, and on this night, managed to topple into a girl whom of which, one could assume was his age.

"Oof..!" She made a small sound, landing back and staring up at the boy, eyes wide as if he'd come at her to mug her of her possessions. However on close inspection, one would notice his cracked glasses, all-too-cute knitted sweater and - most importantly -the tears of desperation that flowed down the poor boy's face.

Her eyes widened, standing up and quickly brushing herself off, "I-I'm so sorry..!" She squealed out. He wasn't paying too much attention to her, eyes darting and watching Roger, whom of which was using this collision to his advantage and caught up to them both soon. The girl watched them, standing in front of the boy, whom of which towered over her and glared at the man.

"Excuse me, but that boy is coming with me." Roger frowned, making a grab for the boy's arm. The girl swatted his hand, "Why has a poor boy like him got to go with you? You could be some paedophile, for all I know." She huffed, cuddling the boy's arm protectively.

Roger rolled his eyes, "He's called Q, and he's a runaway from the Orphanage I manage... Wammy's House." He grumbled, slowly getting irritated, even more so that someone was actually paying Q some mind.

The girl turned to face to apparent 'Q', she'd heard of Wammy's House, the odd orphanage near to where she lived. Her parents said they take in children from all over the world, but nobody is too sure what qualifies them as a genius, or to what purpose there is in need to gather them. Either way, she'd never actually met one of the odd children in the flesh, but this boy was different to the rumours about the odd place.

He wasn't stuck-up, as you'd expect most certified geniuses to be. If anything, he longed to be a normal person.

Soon realising this would probably be the only time he'd go outside, or that she'd ever see him in her life, she couldn't part ways without a small way of gratitude, as if to thank him for bumping into her.

Adjusting her umbrella slightly, tip-toeing it so she could reach, her lips gently pressed against his, much to his and Roger's surprise. Since his social skills were worse than a hermit's, and were made infinitely times worse when it was a girl involved, he awkwardly stood there, thinking back to all the cheesy little romance films he'd been forced to endure, and shyly wrapped an arm around her. She smiled into the kiss, before breaking it off and hugging him.

"Promise me you'll be okay?"

"I'll... Try..." He mumbled, glancing up at the shocked - yet impatient Roger, and quickly was submissive, letting go of her and stumbling over to him.

The girl smiled a little, cheeks red as the rose pinned in her hair, her smile bright and happy. Even the boy bit back a smile, his eyes watering all over again.

Maybe, in this world, someone did still love and care for him.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	2. A very AU start.

**He with the eyes of the devil, be cursed to lose one whom he loves forever...**

"... -Zaki...!"

"... Ryuzaki!"

Watari's urgent voice soon brought L, (or alias Ryuzaki), out of his mini-daydream that had oh-so-suddenly occurred. His thoughts would trail off, leaving him in a state that could let him ponder over anything that he had ever heard or experienced, no matter how buried it was in the depths of his genius mind. While he would usually ignore such irrelevant thoughts, he couldn't help but notice how that one stuck out among the rest. However L simply was one to let the matter slide from his mind, since he wasn't a big fan of daydreams, he could never be certain to trust instincts brought on by the wandering of his daydreams. Besides, he couldn't allow his mind to get distracted in his positions, top of the detective chart. World's Greatest, Second and Third best Detective. What on earth could happen to the world in the absence if he was distracted for too long?

"Ryuzaki! Someone is in the building!" Watari told him urgently, gesturing up to the CCTV screens that the two were sat before, though, L was perched precariously on his seat in his hunched over, crouched position. Squinting to focus, tapping on keys with a frown, L focused the blurry image of the temporary hideout they were using for their current case. It was a small, disused building that allowed for easy access in the nearby areas, though luckily the case was soon to be wrapped up anyway. For now, though, it was apparent that there really was a suspicious figure to be spotted on a screen. Rather, familiar...

Beyond Birthday, B, Rue Ryuzaki... B.B.

No matter the alias, it was the same man behind each mask. Hiding himself from public, disguising his appearance every time he stepped out into the spotlight. L always could recognise him.

L's eyes narrowed at the image instinctively, brow furrowing not too long after as he remembered the boy... No, the _man_ behind the LABB Murder Cases. The self proclaimed World's Greatest Criminal, slipping from the clutches of him, the police, Wedy, Aiber and Naomi Misora. Here he was, taunting L with his very presence, now ready to challenge L to another one of his sick and twisted games, without a doubt. L opened his mouth to respond, however was immediately cut off by Watari catching his attention by pointing to yet another figure, appearing on a different screen. He seemed intrigued, tapping keys to bring the screen's image closer to himself and focusing it, before his eyes widened in instant recognition of the man- no... _Boy._ A boy, sprawled out on the floor, wearing brilliantly white pyjamas and a head full of ivory white locks.

"Near...?" L whispered with a delicate and soft tone, though careful to keep his voice in a usual monotone. By doing so, he could conceal all his emotions and stop them from interfering with his work. Plus, by this method, it would take a person years to even fully understand his voice, speech and thoughts. However Beyond was careful, more so than any normal human being should be. Any and every possible path required to get to Near meant passing Beyond, where presumably the person walking to there was most likely going to be killed upon entrance, perhaps a few minutes of back and forth genius if it was his target, L.

Near started coughing violently, his body shaking all over as he brought up blood onto his clothes. He gave a shudder and clutched his stomach, starting to look around the room bleakly while in agonising pain, something of which he wasn't used to. He then froze at the sound of footsteps, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in an internal panic, just about pulling himself under a table and curling up under it, eyes trying to watch out for his attacker potentially returning for a round two.

The door was kicked open, swinging back and smacking into the wall behind it, with the person who did so strolling forward calmly to the centre of the room. A gun swung by his leather clad hip, as he glanced about for Near with a frown, before spotting the speck of white and crouching down next to the table, almost awkwardly holding his arms out for the smaller to scoot into. Then he stood back up, Near in his arms, walking out with him, eyes darting about for any sign of any other person who may spot them.

The new arrival, notoriously known as Mello, gently carried Near down to where he had plotted out L and Watari's location, passing the spot Beyond was once located, however had apparently disappeared elsewhere by now, successfully using Near and Mello as a distraction to get off of L's radar. The successor duo slowly made their way through the building, as the weather outside grew into a storm, lightning flashing before being followed by crashes of slower thunder. The rooms would light up for moments, before sinking back into their dark and gloomy states as if nothing had occurred.

There was soon a knock on L's door, tearing L's attention away from the CCTV system for the longest in a while to gaze upon the silhouettes of Mello and Near in the doorway. The dark and the light. One surrounded in mystery, concealed in the dark with a background similar to that. While the other was as bright as his appearance, with nothing to hide and nothing to show, he was young and pure at hear, with a heart already set on a clear view of justice.

Near made a small whimper of pain as he looked up at Mello, his hands clinging to the coat of the older boy tightly as he ran his hands through the soft white locks on his head. L gulped a little at the sight of his gun, as Mello calmly walked over to L, silently handing Near to the rather confused detective. This more so backed up by the fact Mello rarely even showed any sign of affection to anyone besides Matt, L recalled as Near gently nuzzled into him, _I thought he didn't like me..._

"You've clearly got some sort of criminal infestation..." Mello grumbled, picking up his gun and readying it before carefully slipping it into his jacket for easy access. L gave a sigh, "Yes, I did so happen to notice..." He said almost huffily, as if his loss to Beyond still stung at him like a sore wound, though watching Mello's movements carefully, then analysing the sound in the room before he noticed the extraordinary. Creaking of floorboards, from the other side of the room, behind the monitors that were stationed in the middle of the room. His eyes trailed along the floor, up to the window and stared for a few moment before the lightning flashed for just less than a second. The room lit up once again, before falling back under the dark enveloping cloak. The eyes, they stared at him from the darkness, they calculated more than L could even imagine. The thunder rumbled ominously as the eyes gleamed hungrily.

"Beyond..." L murmured, his once awkward arms suddenly pulled Near closer towards him in protection from the killer in the room. Mello made a grab for his gun, Near's face buried into the crisp white shirt of L's, while Watari slowly held his phone up to his ear. There was no movement in the room. No steps closer of retreat, as if the room itself was frozen in time. Until the silence was cut sharply, quicker than blood staining a cloth. His shoulders shaking, body convulsing and laughing echoed about the room. The laughter continued to grow in volume, louder and louder, over and over. Never ending. The dreadful sound of a man, not meant to this world.

"Well, well... Lookie who I got here~!" The killer called gleefully, taunting and teasing, his voice filled with laughter that still continued. He lightly skipped over, stopping immediately in front of the original. Theoretically speaking, this would be their first confrontation since B left Wammy's House. Though now, there was no pawn for L to hide behind, he was simply himself. L's nose wrinkled at the stench drifting off of Beyond's person, long-gone Jam and metallic smelling blood. His person was clearly heavily laced with weapons, as each piece of metal clinked in a deadly tune as Beyond paced around L. He gently ran a finger from his neck up to his chin, before gripping it so that Beyond was once again taller than L. The powerful one, whom had complete control of their situation.

Beyond felt his hands twitching, they ached for his weapons. He used a large proportion of his internal strength to suppress the mental urges to stretch L's intestines like taffy, and instead focused on brushing hair out L's face and started tugging it gently, watching the near-non-existent colour drain from his face as he grew more and more terrified. "I wish... That you would have been able to see me wear your beautiful red stains..." Beyond whispered to him, making L's eyes widen as he slit his side open with one quick and clean swipe to his left. Blood pooled and poured out, staining his shirt gracefully, making L drop Near immediately, though thankfully caught by Mello, as Watari rushed to L's aid.

The attack was so silent, so swift that L didn't noticed the deed until the pain screamed out and the effects gushed from his side. He gritted his teeth and fruitlessly clamped his hand down over the injury, also pressing the torn fabric over it, forcing the material to absorb as much as it could physically hold. "So delicate... And not used to pain..." Beyond murmured, holding his fingers up and his eyes whipped back to L to immediately start calculating the idle numbers over his head. His calculations got quicker and quicker, the pace of his voice grew in speed until he paused with a devilish smirk growing on his face, lolling his head about his shoulder, "I know when you're going to die... L Lawliet..." He whispered.

L froze, goosebumps covering his skin as a shiver ran through him. All the pain he was feeling became forgotten in his head, his bloodstained hands falling to his side as his eyes glazed over slightly. No, the blood wasn't important. Nothing was... L, simply, remembered his name. Watari quickly tried to get through to him, however his attempts were in vain, as the hunched-back detective simply stared into space, almost like you could see his memories flashing before his eyes. His name, that _last_ name. Ever so simple, he hadn't been addressed by _that_ name for years, yet here stood Beyond Birthday, taunting him with the very thing. Whispering, muttering, laughing it.

"You're... Quite pathetic, really." Beyond shrugged, advancing on L, with no weapon clutched in his hands now. He didn't need one, for he knew he held a far greater weapon, in his words. L instinctively backed away, Beyond pressing a hand against the wall L now stood in front of, to keep him in place. "How about a little story?" Beyond smiled, his tone was gentle, "I call it, how the successor A died." He whispered in his ear, making L wince at the mention of a mere letter. It filled his being with guilt, made him gulp and scrunch his eyes shut to avoid looking at Beyond.

A. The young boy who couldn't handle L's world. The first successor.

"There once was a boy called A," Beyond started, "who was to succeed L. World's greatest detective." He kept his voice just above a whisper, the room was silent so there was no need to shout. Words uttered in the deadliest of silences make their presence known to everyone who dared to listen, and work their heart shattering damage more effectively. Beyond delicately brushed hair from L's face, whom remained deadly still with his eyes still shut in order to avoid further injury or eye contact. With his mind occupied with ignoring his side splitting pain, he was forced to listen to the tale that he oh-so-often would push from his mind. The story of a boy, far younger than he or Beyond, and how his life was lost.

"Cheerful and content with his life, that's what A was when he arrived at Wammy's House... Until one man, a pathetic, stupid and uncaring man ruined his **WHOLE LIFE!** " Beyond shouted in L's face, making his flinch and cover, with his bottom lip trembling. "YOU KNOW WHO IT WAS?!" Beyond growled, running his hand through L's hair until he paused and yanked at it harshly, causing L to gasp out in pain again.

"It was you, L. You're the reason A died. You, in essence, killed him." Beyond whispered to him.

L himself had frozen, as if one had taken a remote and smacked pause, hence there was no movements from him, with a look that varied between pure terror and horror plastered all over his face. His hands hung at his sides limply while his mind set to work. _Did I? Did I really break his mentality? I didn't give him work, but the work was on my behalf... If it was all for me, that means... I killed him...?_

 ** _You_** _killed A._

**_You're_ ** _the reason he's dead._

_Because of_ _**your** _ _work, he's_ _**dead** _ _._

These words echoed endlessly through L's mind, not stopping it's continuous torture for a moment. Even Near, whom often got bored at the talk of other Wammy's students quickly, instead squirmed from Mello's grip and limped over to L. Near gently tugged on L's shirt, causing the detective to jump violently and glance down at him, sighing under his breath at his outstretched arms and scooping him up into an unreturned hug. He was paler than usual and looking incredibly drained, even his bags seemed to hang deeper under his eyes.

"Hello, old friend." A voice drawled from the dark.

Beyond coughed softly, looking up as the new arrival blew smoke into his face. With a smirk, he dropped his cigarette from between his lips and crushed it with his boot. A gloved hand held a gun at the killer's temple, the other holding him in place on his shoulder. His bright green eyes darted about from behind his orange goggles, flicking red hair from his face. "In a sorry state, aren't we?" He chuckled.

Matt, the third smartest at Wammy's House. He kept a smirk on his face, in such a way one would understand why he could make women everywhere look away and cover the lower half of their face, trying to conceal a blush.

Mello frowned slightly, hand covering the lower half of his face before he straightened up and instinctively reached for his gun, however paused in the realisation his aim could go off and hit Matt instead of Beyond, depending on any rapid movements Beyond could suddenly make, since Matt now was their one chance of getting out of this mess. He cleared his throat, standing in front of Beyond, whom was bloodily trying to see if he could bend a gun. He squabbled and squirmed, while Mello held onto Beyond to try help Matt keep him in position.

Beyond attempted a high kick at Mello, whom dodged it quickly, however the person behind him wasn't ready. L landed back, head smacking against the wall and collapsing unconscious with Near desperately tugging on his shirt as he panicked. Beyond burst into gleeful laughter, "That worked better that intended...~!" He squealed up at Matt, grabbing his arm and started forcing it away so he could escape. His eyes widened as Mello came at him angrily, shoving him against a wall roughly and gritting his teeth in anger. Beyond watched him, eyes now dangerously narrowed and punched him, making Mello's grip loosen for a split second long enough for him to escape.

In quick response, Mello swung a punch at Beyond which landed him back against the wall. Beyond attempted to throw one back, but missed and only caught his arm, which allowed Mello send a quick two across his face and knocked him cleanly out, falling on Mello, whom was toppled over with Beyond on him - to his distaste. Matt gave a chuckle and plucked Beyond off of Mello, "Suppose that'll stop him for a little bit." He grinned as Mello gave a grumble, standing up and brushing himself off. Then picking Near up off of L, however apparently didn't like this, for he started squealing and squirming, attempting to cling onto the slowly waking insomniac.

Watari shook his head at Near to make him silence, before gently picking L up in his own arms and holding him away from Beyond, "As soon as we're outside, I suggest getting these to the hospital, then the police station." He called to them, slowly making his way to the door, Matt and Mello nodding and following, however Matt on the slightly more sulky side, due to him still having to hold Beyond.

As the three progressed out the building they luckily found there wasn't many obstacles in their path, therefore no problem progressing outside. The real problem was that Beyond, like L, was slowly coming to. He remained silent, so as to avoid Matt's notice, and slowly woke his senses back up, gently pulling a knife from his person. His actions were so careful, Matt didn't notice until it was far too late, and by the time the others noticed what had happened, Matt was lying on the floor, screaming, and clutching the bloodied mess that was once his ear, with Beyond half lying on him, without enough strength to stand himself yet.

Mello looked back, eyes widened at the sight, "M-Matt..!" He shouted worriedly, Near freezing at the him, L and Watari looking back at them. Matt dragged himself away from Beyond, whom shakily stood up and ran at the Mello-Near duo, separating them, then holding Near up by his shirt collar. Near however kept squealing and attempting to cling to Mello, much to Beyond's annoyance, so he simply responded by throwing him across the room with a lazy swing, landing with a small bounce and curling up, hands clutching his chest tightly.

He turned to Mello now, yanking his coat and disposing of him similarly to Near, throwing him backwards so he tumbled backwards through a window. Mello then lay there, arms sprawled out, legs poking up through the shattered window and his eyes closed, deep with unconsciousness. Eyes gleaming, hands twitching and grin wide, Beyond turned to L, hungry for blood and prepared to feast upon L's screams of pain. He wanted to dismantle and put him together, to string L like a puppet and dance him to swan lake, to treasure and polish him happily, to keep him pridefully stuffed in a toilet. To claim L's head as a trophy of victory.

L, now standing without aid of Watari, took a step back away from Beyond, shaking all over and panicking visibly. A swift leap and a sharp grab, Beyond's hands clasped on the wound that was still dripping slightly, pulling away ripped T-Shirt fabric and jabbing his fingers into the cut. He screamed loudly, falling, but onto Beyond, as the crazed copy forcefully pulled open the wound with his bare hands, flesh ripping and bleeding uncontrollably once more. L collapsed on his side, taking ragged and heavy breaths as he cried out loudly, his eyes scrunched shut in a weak attempt to make the pain end, but with no avail.

Beyond smirked, licking his hand like how a cat would lick it's paw. Gently, carefully, happily. He bent beside L, grabbing his hair with a chuckle, preparing to inflict more of his playful torture upon him. However he paused, with the sound of an ear piercing bang that rang through everyone's ears and left them frozen. One person collapsed forward, but gave no scream. He was wounded badly, but refused to give a reaction, almost like the injury didn't hurt him. The sound of a gunshot echoing endlessly back and forth.

Beyond turned to face the gunman, glaring furiously before his strength gave out and promptly passed out, landing awkwardly on L's body. Apparently he still got after effects from the injury. Near slowly put away the gun he stole from Mello's jacket, fiddling with his nibbled sleeves as his nose wrinkled at the smell of blood. He slowly crouched next to L, sighing softly.

"If you die, I die."


	3. A very AU continuation.

Near scrambled and poked his head up on the hospital desk, pulling himself up a little while his legs dangled about idly, attempting to get the attention of the woman working there, whom looked up in surprise at the small albino boy, as he was joined by Matt, Mello and Watari.

"C-Could you tell us the c-condition of our big brother L- Ryuzaki..?" Near squeaked out, before delicately plopping on the floor with a confused "Oof!"

Matt blinked at him, plucking the small boy up and standing him next to himself and Mello as Watari started talking to the receptionist. Near pouted at himself, slipping a hand through the gap between his shirt's buttons and fiddling with the bandage wrapped around his chest, that is until Mello smacked his hand away with a sharp glare, he already had to retie the bandage three times so far.

Watari took Near's hand, leading the small boy along the rooms with the others following. "He isn't far, don't worry." He gently smiled at him, making Near's small face light up and giggle, nodding happily at him.

\--

Beyond had to admit, he was always one to plan everything. In the chance that one possibility went wrong, he did have another plan ready. However today he had no backup plan because - today at least - he relied upon the fact he could carry out what he had set up for L. Everything had to correctly follow through and happen at the exact time he planned it to, if it didn't, then something truly awful would happen.

Due to Beyond being unnaturally unhurt by the shooting, save for a bit of blood needing to be patched up, he had actually been consistently creeping from his room and out and about since he was admitted, even as far as being able to sneak out the hospital when it was dark outside. Then when he had to be restricted to the hospital, Beyond entertained himself by spying on L every so often. Monitoring his progress, seeing what he was doing. Though, one could never really understand how Beyond would ever get entertained simply by watching a bored insomniac stare ahead at a wall fun, or answering doctor's questions in a bored monotone.

"The boy is ready..." Beyond told himself.

"I'm ready." He cracked his neck.

"Are you ready?" The killer whispered into L's ear, sliding a hand over L's mouth to muffle his weakened cries of help, while his free arm snaked around L's body to stop him struggling. He then went on to pull L from his bed, snapping any additional drips or aids and snatching him to claim L as his prize. However, a fact L managed to somehow note was that he had not once caused him any pain throughout all of this. Beyond checked outside the room and down the corridors, swiftly running out the room while carrying L still in his arms, despite the man's struggles and attempts to bite his hands.

Beyond followed the route he had planned during his stay, managing to narrowly avoid every Doctor, Nurse, patient and visitor there was, before finally making it to a specific cupboard, taking L inside and kicking at the fire exit door that lay at the back of the room. The dusted door flew off it's hinges and landed with a crash outside before Beyond calmly walked outside, where the sun was hidden away. Concealed behind selfish clouds that kept the happiness and warmth to themselves, ones that could downpour at any given moment.

He continued carrying L along a beaten and overgrown path, with L still painfully trying to escape before things got any nastier than he could guess they would. Another one of Beyond's 'games', where L was trapped deep in Beyond's carefully woven and intricately laid out web. A place with no escape, but also no room for mistakes. Anyone who knew even the slightest bit about the LABB Murder Cases knew that Beyond was _quite_ the perfectionist. If this plan didn't work, everything would simply tumble downhill quicker than Jack and Jill.

\--

Among the complete and utter frenzy ongoing at the hospital, following the disappearance of two patients and the breaking of a fire door, Matt stood at the exit's doorframe, looking off into the distance with his eyes squinted behind his goggles. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, with many more over the area his ear once was, then his goggles oddly placed above them as tufts of hair fell over the edge of the bandage. With a tilt of his head, he managed to catch a glimpse of the rapidly disappearing figures, one scruffy black haired man carrying a lankier, black haired man.

"N-No way..." Matt breathed, running back into the corridor and quickly gesturing for the others to soon follow him, "C'mere! They went this way!" He whisper-shouted to them, before disappearing back into the room to keep track of the movements Beyond was making, soon joined by Mello whom Matt pointed out the figures of them in the distance as the once-Mafia-leader bit a piece of chocolate off a recently opened bar with a glare. "He's right, come on..." Mello muttered and walked outside after them.

Matt glanced back at the other two, shrugging idly as he scooped Near up into his arms and followed after Mello alongside Watari. The small boy curled up in Matt's arms, his fingers playing with the fur on his coat as he held onto it, before glancing up at the sky over Matt's shoulder in interest. The skies were dark, but even Near could spot the sun about to try start peaking out from behind the concealment.

\--

"B... B-Beyond stop this now!" L started to shout, and began tugging a little more against his grip, as the journey had allowed him to start regaining some of his strength. This, and the urgent panic of where they were headed. Of course L knew where they were going, because actually _every_ Wammy's child knew where this place was. The path Beyond walked was one walked by every child who attended, those who are still there, and would be walked by every future student.

What on earth is this place?

The Cemetery, of course.

Of course there were many cemeteries dotted around here and there, many people buried and many people paying respects to those they've lost. However in this case we must focus on the fact that this precise cemetery was known by all Wammy's Children.

For every Wammy's Child went here to pay respects to A.

Beyond burst into loud laughter as he gripped L just that bit tighter, "Woken up and just realised where we're headed, have you?" He smirked cruelly at L, working his way down a crumbling stone path to a grave that lay the furthest away from all the traditional graves. Far away lay a small headstone, decorated with stone books, an intricately carved cloister black A on a it and flowers littering the area - some wilting, while others remained bright, beautiful and flourishing.

There was apparently another object laid at A's grave, of which it was a shovel. It was laid down on the earth that L noted felt like it was recently dug up, as he was promptly thrown down onto it. While L was in a slightly dazed state, Beyond took the opportunity to grab his shovel and dig at the earth, which - as L predicted - came up easily.

Beyond wasn't particularly careful, scattering dirt over everything and L in his quick attempt to ensure his plan worked before the others arrived - their figures were appearing in the distance and were soon going to stop him before he could stop something far worse occurring. His hands gripped the shovel tightly, knuckles turning white and he only had around a foot of dirt left before he would hit the solid wood of the coffin below. L started to crawl up, grabbing Beyond by his shirt collar tightly and shaking him, "S-Stop it..!" He shouted, not knowing how to stop him, but any delay would help.

This only aggravated Beyond further, "Stay down like a stupid mutt." He growled and swatted him away effortlessly in his panic to hurry his work up, however upon seeing the others quickly approaching in the distance, Beyond dropped his shovel and instead grabbed L with his eyes wide and breathing ragged.

"Stop... Stop what you're doing..." Mello growled at Beyond as he approached, with his fists clenched and teeth gritted. Of course the loss of A was a shock to them all, two years had gone and nothing was really the same anymore. No blue eyed, black haired, turtle-neck loving boy there to brighten up their worlds. Only cruel, harsh reality and a pair of red eyes to watch their every move.

Beyond cast L a sideways glance, before idly shoving the weakened detective tumbling down into A's grave, landing with an uncomfortable thud against wood. However miscalculating his own strength, Beyond's feet stumbled and slid, soon fell down after him - landing uncomfortably on top of L.

"L-L!" Near cried, jumping from Matt's grip and quickly reaching down his shirt for where he had tucked Mello's gun into his bandage, holding it out towards the grave as he went over and crouched beside it. A look of dead seriousness washed over his face, eyes watching Beyond carefully.

Beyond stumbled up, brushing dirt off his person with a mutter as he assessed the situation with L beside him at his feet and Near above him with a gun. He gave a grimace, and crouched back down again, where he started to paw at the dirt quickly. Soon he had uncovered just under a foot of dirt, his filthy nails scraping against the glossed lid of a coffin. This ran a shiver down everyone's spine, as he continued to gently brush dirt off the lid until they had a new floor to stand on, and someone beneath them.

Near's hands shook violently now, his finger pulling the trigger and shooting at Beyond, missing and causing the dirt behind him to crumble down on top of L. Watari quickly grabbed Near and held him away from the others, "Go fetch as many police as you can." He whispered to him, pulling the gun from the boy and sending him on his way, his brilliant white crop of hair bobbing off into the distance as he sprinted off.

He soon turned his attention back to L worriedly, his stomach knotting at the sight of the coffin of a boy he arranged a burial for. The grave was just a bit too deep and dangerous to try reach down safely into, as well as L being too weak at this point in time to be able to rescued without equipment or aid. L glanced up a little at Watari with his teeth gritted in pain, luckily in Beyond's distraction to completely unearth the coffin gave him some time to try and recover strength, but was soon nudged aside as Beyond started to open it.

This grabbed everyone's attention, causing them to stare down in complete shock at the boy inside. He was only coated in a minimal layer of dust but his body remained quite still, with strands of his black hair covering parts of his face, which was dotted with delicate freckles all over his nose and cheeks. The boy of Japanese ethnicity was laid to rest in his cute and carefully stitched turtleneck of a light grey colour, and his arms laid out over his chest. This was A.

Everyone grew completely still and silent, with the wind gently ruffling the leaves off in the distance as the sun finally peaked out from behind the clouds. Beyond was the only one whom dared to move, deciding to wrap his hands under A's arms and began to start hoisting him out from the coffin, but was soon stopped by L, having finally regained his senses, he tackled Beyond back into the solid dirt wall behind him, losing his grip on the boy whom landed back into the musty coffin and the lid slamming shut above him.

Beyond gave a soft grunt as his head smacked back a little, "D-Don't you _dare_ touch him..." L muttered threateningly, who gulped slightly and eyed his actions, starting to struggle against the detective's surprisingly good grip and shout loudly in annoyance.

His panic only increased as he heard the wailing sounds of sirens off in the distance, indicating that Near had soon returned, with him being seen perched on the lap of a driving officer and directing him to where they needed to go. Soon he clambered out of the car, running over quickly and skidding to a stop beside Watari, clinging to his leg tightly. "I-I got them..." He whispered up at him, with Watari nodding and gently ruffling his ivory curls, though his attention grabbed as he looked down at the other two, for they had started to resume their fight from before.

With all the agility of an outer-worldly being, Beyond managed to force L back against the wall, but before L could run back at Beyond he paused as a rope gently poked him on his shoulder - much to his confusion. He glanced back at Beyond, before gripping it tightly, using it to half-climb and half get pulled back up. L crawled up onto the floor, pulling himself up with Watari's aid and clinging him to him like Near was. Watching and waiting for Beyond's reappearance.

Beyond could be heard calling airily to the police officers trying to get him back up to the surface, attempting to arrest him once and for all. His Wammy's House protection did mean he was automatically L's case and it was L's decision as to what happened to him, though it was almost definite that he would soon going to be taken away as a test subject. Uninjured man with inhumane eyes that foretold death? Who on earth _wouldn't_ want to poke and prod at Beyond with a knife like a test subject?

He apparently was finally willing to come back up soon after, calling for a rope up like a child pestering his mother for a toy he or she wanted. As soon as they saw the rope strain to show he had ahold of it, everyone immediately stepped back in fear at what he may have concocted up in his head. Honestly, they were right to fear him, for as soon after they saw his head pop up from the grave, they saw his arms wrapped tightly around the younger - yet massively taller - boy, A, with his black hair covering his face and his head gently laid on Beyond's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing...!?" L shouted with his eyes welling up and emotions catching up with him, "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF RESPECTING THE DEAD!?" He added, clenching his fists at Beyond, whom merely chuckled with sat A down upon his lap and gently combed his fingers through his hair, with his legs dangling down into the grave they were in but a few minutes before.

"Who said he was dead?" Beyond whispered to them, with a tone as gentle as the hand that he ran through A's hair, confusing them with his wording, contradicting his words from the day before of retelling the story of how the boy died. So... How does a corpse clear it's throat?

"M-Mm..." A mumble followed the cough, a small voice filled with innocence. It was croaky and cloaked in sleep, almost so quiet you would have normally not heard it, but following how silent everyone was, he could have been shouting it into a loudspeaker. It was impossible, but yet was happening before their very eyes. "B-B...?" The same soft voice questioned, as the boy upon Beyond's lap slowly opened his brilliant blue eyes and rubbed them sleepily. It took him a few seconds to fully awake, but was completely frozen as he spotted their audience... And the grave he and Beyond sat beside.

"L-L!?" A squeaked, "Mello, Matt, Near a-and Watari!?" His eyes widened and cowered behind none other than his captor, whom kept gently playing with his hair. "Don't go with them..." Beyond whispered, "They're the ones who did this to you." He told him, the poison dripping straight from his mouth and weaving it's way into A's innocent mind, making A curl up and hide from them, with his face buried into Beyond's shirt, he was able to flash L a sinister grin.

L cast a glance up at Watari, "A-Any idea of how we should get out of this?" He asked quietly, with the clockwork of his genius mind having stopped, jolting back and forth in a never ending, repetitive cycle of nothingness, a complete lack of ideas washed his mind clean and unable to concoct a new plan. However he looked down as he felt a tug on his sleeve, meeting the wide eyes of Near that were staring up at him.

"Q! Call Q!" Near squeaked, nodding as if to insist and back up his point while starting to poke at L's tummy. _Either accept his idea, or get annoyed to death_... L though irritably, "And why on earth Q?" He sighed in an exasperated tone. "They're friends...!" Near pouted, pointing to A quickly, whom was still cowered in the clutches of Beyond. L blinked a few times in disbelief, looking back and forth between A and Near, "They are...? Are you sure?" He asked, looking over at Watari, whom pulled his phone out to look for Q's contact number, while the albino clambered up L and sat in his arms as per usual, listening as Watari got through to the boy on the other end.

"Hello... Q?"

"M-Mm... Watari..?" You d-don't usually call me..." A mumble came, a usually extremely formal voice was quivering and sniffing down the phone. This, if you would believe it, was Q. Wammy's House's personal inventor, a genius in his own respect.

"Yes, we rather need your help... There's been an incident involving... A." Watari told him slowly, pausing before mentioning the boy, certain that it would immediately get a reaction and offer his help. Q perked up instantly on the, eyes widening, "A-A?! What's happened?!" He nearly shouted, colour draining from his face every second.

"It... Would appear, that he isn't dead." Watari sighed, "Beyond has gotten ahold of him, and now he won't believe we're trying to help him." He winced at the end of his sentence, hearing Q's chair clatter to the floor as he quickly stood up, "Tell me where you are, and I'll be there." He muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"A-A! Come back! You can't believe B!" L was shouting meanwhile, with A shaking his head stubbornly and clutching onto Beyond even tighter. The doppelgänger frowning at L's words, holding A away from them in a seemingly protective manner. Of course, L could never be sure with Beyond's personal feelings, as even he could never keep up with him. One moment he was a civilised with a malicious look on life, then could instantly switch to cunning, deviant and pure evil little spawn of Satan.

Matt's attention was grabbed away from the situation, growing slightly confused for a moment before turning to Mello with his head tilted, "Mello, at Wammy's, you were the only kid who was ever allowed a motorbike, right?" He asked with a frown, awaiting confirmation, despite his uncovered ear picking up the sound of a motor in the distance. Mello gave a small smirk, pulling the cigarette that lazily hung from Matt's lips and twirled it around his leather gloved fingers. "There was... One other." He chuckled to himself, placing it back between Matt's lips as he looked back over his shoulder at a bike that drove down the beaten path quickly.

Everyone watched as the rider skidded and stopped between two gravestones as if they were parking lines, before standing up and pulling off his helmet. He shook his too-long, floppy brown hair, glancing over and his eyes growing behind the glasses that were perched on his nose. He took a delicate step closer, shaking all over with his fingers fiddling nervously, as if at any moment he was worried that the boy he saw was merely an illusion.

".... A-A...?" He whispered.


	4. A very AU reunion.

"N-No... Way..." Q gasped and covered his mouth, "A-A!" He called and ran over, with A immediately letting go of Beyond to grab a hold of the new arrival. Q buried his face into his taller - yet younger - best friend, crying endlessly as he clung onto him. Beyond's jaw completely dropped, clearly having predicted that _this_ would happen. Q was the reject of Wammy's, tucked away in the corner as if he didn't exist. He could never give much, and so never got anything back. Even when he had run towards A he was tripping over his own feet, his walking slightly awkward.

"A-A please you h-have to believe me... Beyond is u-using you.." Q mumbled shakily with tears streaming down his cheeks, making A's eyes widen a little and clutch his lanky 17 year old friend tighter, "B-Bu.. He..." He started, pausing and glancing over at Beyond, whom was now stood with his fists clenched tightly and eyes narrowed dangerously at Q.

Beyond's eyes gleamed a deadly and blood red, "You just had to ruin my plain... You damned reject!" He growled, bringing a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill', as that statement didn't quite capture the absolute loathing and hatred that Beyond's stare pierced into Q's being, making him tremble in fear and grip onto A tighter. A gently started trying to lead Q back to L, but was stopped as Beyond's hand grabbed onto Q's neck within an instant, trying to choke him under a crushing grip.

L's hands instantly grabbed onto Watari tighter in absolute worry, gulping as he glanced about at the surrounding officers. Of course they all knew who Beyond was, but were not permitted to act unless L or Watari gave them the order to, but the issue was that L hadn't had enough time to keep up with the situation, their control had been lost almost as soon as they had finally gained it. He cleared his throat, glancing over at Matt and Mello, both of whom were just as stuck as he was himself, then down at Near, whom was trembling in fear of Beyond, as the older male kicked both A and Q down to the floor and kicked them both harshly in the back.

This kick-started Matt and Mello back into gear, the two of them running over quickly with just a dash of confidence in themselves and tried to tackle Beyond away. They got to him just to hear a deafening crack and screech of pain, making them both freeze as Beyond cackled and stepped away from Q's completely broken leg, his eyes were wide and panicked, staring down at his awkwardly bending leg with more screams of agony.

Matt and Mello both turned their attention to him, rushing down to his aid and carefully put his arms around their shoulders to try and haul him up and out of harms way, as A instead went and slammed himself into Beyond, pounding his fists into his chest before breaking down and clutching him in a tight embrace, "Just s-stop! B! Pl-Please stop!" He shouted.

Beyond stared down at him, eyebrow raised curiously with a small frown on his face. He gave a soft sigh, watching him before gently patting A's head, hugging the boy back gently and even letting a small smile worm it's way onto his face, to the utmost surprise to everyone else except A, who's face lit up and pressed into him as if he were expecting this result. Beyond glanced around at the others, "If I were as cruel and heartless as you made me out to be _all the time_ , then A wouldn't be half as healthy as he was now..." He muttered, _though there's been quite a few lies going around in order to keep him from questioning,_ he thought.

L shook his head in disbelief, closing his dropped jaw and looked up at Watari once more, "It... Wouldn't be of too much harm to take them back to the Orphanage, would it?" He asked quietly, with Watari shaking his head, "I suppose if we make arrangements for them to be kept in a low profile, away from everyone..." He responded, placing a hand on L's shoulder, "Come, Ryuzaki, I think we have something to be taking care of." He nodded, indicating to L's side, which the male had failed to noticed was starting to bleed through again.

L blinked a few times, glancing down at himself, "O-Oh?" He mumbled and lightly poked at his side like a curious kitten. Watari lightly swatted L's hand to get him to stop, before watching as Mello carried Near like usual, Matt held Q carefully in his arms and Beyond followed with A latched tightly around his waist. He gave a soft sigh, adjusting his glasses a little, _almost like a dysfunctional family after a fight..._ He thought amusedly to himself.

\--

It had been an hour and a half since arriving. L was slumped lazily in his hospital bed, gazing out the window with his usual bored expression, Watari sat next to him, Near curled up next to Watari and Beyond imitating L's slumped motion perfectly. Nobody had really spoken at all since arriving back, Matt, Mello and A were all with Q - the poor boy was having his leg put in a cast following an X-Ray - which left the others to sit in an antagonising awkward silence the moment the others broke off.

L finally decided to break the silence with a heaved sigh, glancing over at Watari, "Watari, you should take the others back to Wammy's at the nearest availability- no, as soon as possible. I'm going to be far too busy working alone with the new Kira case that's arisen." He said in a sort of mutter, though the attention of Beyond and Near was perked right up again. Watari raised a brow, opening his mouth to respond before interrupted by Beyond, who jumped straight up from his chair and leaving it to clatter onto the floor.

"So what, you get all your successors back finally and think it's okay to waltz back off into hiding just cause you know you can work on a damned dangerous case and we're gonna be right here to die after you!?" He shouted, grabbing the metal bars on the end of L's bed, crushing them in his grip as he stared intently at him. "I'm taking this on so as to make sure none of your lives are endangered from Kira, _especially_ a criminal like you." L made sure to end his sentence with venom in his words, "Now sit down and stop arguing, your voice will give me a migraine, which will only lower my deductive abilities." He said harshly, commanding Beyond like the original he was, signifying their power difference.

Beyond opened his mouth to speak, only closing it instantly and did as he was told, sitting down immediately. Near, however, sat up and gave a glare L's way, ignoring as the door was opened and four confused individuals stood at the doorway - one supported by crutches. He slid off of his chair, scooting over to L and crawling on his bed silently. The new arrivals simply stared on as to what exactly was happening, especially with Watari and Beyond both staring into their laps.

Near sat in front of L, staring intensely into his eyes firstly, before suddenly punching L square in the jaw, knocking him back into the pillows of his bed with a loud yelp of pain. Watari tried to quickly take Near away from L, however the boy squirmed desperately from his grip and went over to the door, "I've no intention of dying for a person whom can't value the lives of others..." Near muttered darkly, pushing past those in the doorway with a scowl.

Mello watched the petite boy take off, looking back at L with a deep frown on his face, "I don't see why he was so wound up..." L muttered, nibbling on his thumb as he shook his head, "I was to have you all returned to Wammy's immediately, meanwhile I return into seclusion to work on the Kira Case." He gave a small huff, like an annoyed child.

"Since you've made it so that you really don't want to even try care about, I suppose Matt and I have no business following your high-and-mighty orders either...." Mello spat, grabbing hold of Matt's arm promptly, dragging him from the room behind him. "M-Mello why're you so worked u-up...?" Matt asked, eyes wide as he tried to keep up after him.

"I'm annoyed that some irritating big kid is trying to control us just to his liking..." Mello growled, "I don't want to work for some guy who can't even take into consideration human feelings." He then added, shaking his head, _after seeing A so... Alive... I need time to think who's side I would really want to belong to, or is it worth distancing myself like Near, making my own side?_

The redhead bit his lip in worry, seeing as Mello was often a hot-headed guy who tended to make decisions without fully considering them. Matt gave a defeated sigh, grabbing hold of Mello to stop him for just a few seconds. "I suppose I'll come with you, to make sure you don't get up to anything too bad..." He chuckled, adjusting his goggles with a smirk, then walking alongside him out of the hospital.

\--

Meanwhile L glared at the remaining three in his room still. The successor, the backup and the reject.

A had clung to Beyond's waist as usual, with him holding A away from L gently, as if Beyond was allowing himself to be presented as a figure of guardianship towards A. However Q was simply left to tremble and cower away, pretending that he wasn't really there, attempting the 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' trick with L.

Beyond stuck his nose up at L, "We'll be returning to Wammy's, in the chance you ever wanted to bother with us." He sneered, pulling his eyelid down and poking his tongue out at L, before leading A from the room and waiting for Q to sigh and follow them like an obedient sheep.

L sat there, frowning to himself as he nibbled on his thumb, picking the skin as he always did before moving to his other thumb where it had healed over for him to destroy again. The clock idly ticked, with the room so silent it echoed each second, every second. The never ending ticks.

Watari looked at L, pulling out his handkerchief and mopped his brow before smartly pocketing it once more. He pulled out a laptop from a bag he curiously always kept on his person, setting it on his lap and scrolling through the cases set up for L to solve. Minor ones, by his standard, they'll be done by the end of the day.

_As for Kira case, I'll give him longer to figure out that one..._ Watari sighed and glanced over the edge of the screen at the man, curled up in his usual hunched position in the bed, the duvet pitifully over his bare toes only as he continued to nibble his thumb. His eyes were narrowed and bagged as ever, his free hand clutched onto his side without realising as his toes wiggled and fidgeted under the cover. He was fixated on the clock.

It was broken, the hands were stuck, jolting endlessly back and forth. 13 minutes and 13 seconds past 1 in the afternoon.

13:13.13.

B:B.B.


	5. A very AU Casefile.

"Watari, anything new?" L muttered into the darkness of the room, his small corner of the hotel room he was perched in was purely illuminated by the laptop screen he endlessly sat in front of. He arched his back lazily, the bones clicking as he then stretched his legs out a little, before resuming his usual hunched position.

"Nothing new yet, Ryuzaki." A short answer came from a different room, which was lit up and used as an office for Watari, where he idly sat in front of various security cameras as he sipped his tea contently, dabbing his mouth delicately after each sip. He'd taken good care of L since he'd left the hospital somewhat of a year ago, following the attack of Beyond Birthday. As per request, Beyond and A were under the radar. They were hidden away at Wammy's, where not even the other kids knew of their surviving existence. Meanwhile Near, Matt and Mello had cut any connection with anyone. Nobody knew where they were, what they were doing or even planning.

Watari glanced up at the screen that showed L, the man looked distracted. He glanced about his room, as if he was able to see through the enveloping darkness that swallowed the rest of the room. His knuckles grew white as he gripped his knees tighter, his toes fiddling almost anxiously before finally standing up, arching his curved spine before hunching back as normal. He quietly padded to the window, placing his hand against the cool glass as he stared out into the night, up at the sky. His eyes were wide and full of wonder as they memorised the positioning of every star the never ending sky had to offer. The detective shuffled to the door, slipping on his oh-so detested shoes and made a reach for the doorhandle.

"Ryuzaki, where on earth are you going?" Watari asked softly, he was behind L, his brow furrowed with concern at the young man as he turned around to face him. "Merely... Going out for a bit of fresh air." He mumbled, picking and fiddling his hands as he barely glanced up at Watari through the hair that obscured his vision mostly. Watari gave a soft sigh, gently patting L on the head and ruffling his mop of raven hair a little, "Do be careful, and not out for long." He told him with a trace of a smile appearing on the lips of the elderly man, watching as L gave a slight nod before he opened the door to the hotel room and slipped out silently.

L wandered eventually out of the hotel, not that he had any clue of where to go or anything. He gave a soft sigh and rubbed his hands a little, it was a little chilly here in Japan, where he had been stationed. His attention was distracted once more, pausing and glancing up at the sky again. L took a deep breath and and gazed upon every shining star his eyes could spot, with a slight smile curved into the corner of his mouth before he was interrupted. A teenage boy bumping into him. L frowned once more and inspected him, before his eyes widened as the boy collected up some dropped books.

"Light... Yagami..." He whispered inaudibly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and peered at him like a scientist inspecting a specimen. Interest, confusion and hate. The boy glanced up with wide brown eyes and matching hair, a formal suit attire completed his 'I'm the smartest in my year' look successfully, one would tell he had women fawning over him.

"O-Oh sorry..." He smiled as he stood back up, hauling his bag back over him as he held the books in his hands. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry." Light said politely, with L slowly nodding and tilting his head at him.

Light blinked at the odd behaviour, was this strange man ill or something? He didn't look very healthy... Deadly pale skin, a hunched back and large black bags under his eyes. He went to ask him as such, before he saw that the man was suddenly as distracted as he was when he bumped into him. Light gave a small frown and followed his gaze, pausing as he saw the way the man's eyes gleamed as he watched the stars.

He gave a soft sigh, "It's beautiful, right?" Light smiled at him as L jumped and looked back down, nodding slightly, "Indeed, yes." He muttered and nibbled his thumb.

In his fascination L had forgotten that Light was a suspect, his eyes widened further and shook himself out of it. Luckily Light would have no clue as to who he was, he could get out of this scot-free and get back to his work. But... He somewhat appreciated the company Light gave him. He'd been rather alone since coming to Japan, having heard nothing from anyone who's company he once enjoyed but pushed away. "Sorry..." Light apologised once more, "I suppose you must have somewhere to be, and I shouldn't keep you..." He sighed as L looked back towards him, "No... I have nowhere to be..." He muttered, biting his thumb, nibbling the edge again.

Pleased at this opportunity, _a_ _new pawn for Kira to use_ , Light smiled at him, "Neither do I... Perhaps I could... Buy you a coffee?" He asked suddenly.

"Light Yagami, you said?" L checked, glancing up at Light over the rim of his coffee mug at him, the faintest of smiles on his lips before taking a delicate sip. Light smiled back and nodded, "And you're Rue Ryuzaki?" He grinned a little at him as the odd man nodded.

Light was amused by him and his odd sitting style, hunched over with his knees against his chest with his shoes off. Though he had to admit, it attracted many curious stares at the both of them. Not to mention the sheer amount of sugar Ryuzaki had in his coffee, Light had lost count after about six, that amount of sugar would make him gag if he were to try it, that was for certain. "What particular interests do you have?" Light asked with a smile, setting his mug down on the saucer as he watched him, getting to know him would aid in being able to maybe even use him as a pawn.

Ryuzaki tore his gaze away from the window, where he was watching the stars again vividly with a soft smile lacing his lips. "I rather like... Detective work." He answered carefully and slowly, his face dropping all expression once again as he answered. Light raised an eyebrow, not quite the answer he was expecting, however no matter... _He probably enjoys looking over newspaper clippings and trying to analyse them in his spare time, Light told himself_.

"Though, also, I'm rather fond of the Kira Case..." Ryuzaki muttered, looking down at his coffee as he sipped it, watching Light through the rippling reflection of the liquid, as his expression hardened with the mention of _the_ case that _everyone_ knew of. Judgement, justice, everything. The one thing keeping people in place, Kira. "Are you really?" Light said softly, his fingers that once drummed the table lightly had ceased. Ryuzaki gave a small nod of the head, "Yes, I find Kira interesting... I must say I'm fond of him..." He muttered, biting his thumb as his monotonous voice disguised the lie within his words.

Light's face almost lit up at his words, _a Kira supporter..!_ He thought smugly as he once again drummed on the table with his fingers, internally giddy with how much he had risen in the world's ranks. L watched him closely, seeing the twitch of a smile with how he had relaxed when he believed L's little lie. Of course, this merely could be a Kira _supporter_ relaxing because he and his _'friend'_ share the same views, or a _ruthless killer_ is proud to have acquired such numbers. _The possibilities are endless, but he still doesn't come anywhere off my suspect list_... He frowned a little as he continued to nibble at his thumb thoughtfully.

Light paused his silent gloating and looked back at his companion, whose eyes were wide and staring again, it was almost intimidating. He gave an almost nervous laugh and twiddled his thumbs instead, "So-o-o... Ryuzaki... Whereabouts are you from?" He tried to ask causally, hoping a simple question could get that creepy stare off Ryuzaki's face. The other male blinked and titled his head, "Oh? England." He nodded slightly, pausing himself before he would mention Winchester or Wammy's House - for he wouldn't want to put any of the children there in danger.

_What was this feeling? The one of longing to be with someone again purely because you enjoy their company?_

_Missing someone? Some people?_

"England, huh? You're pretty fluent in Japanese." Light chuckled airily, his person relaxed once again as L was snatched out of his thoughts temporarily. The hunched male gave a small smile, "I know many languages -

_Just like someone else_

\- it would be bothersome to list them all."

"That many...?" Light raised an eyebrow, could this odd many really be fluent in that many? _Why isn't he at international conferences translating for them? Or working with organisations to aid their communications? He, of course, could be lying in order to try and impress him, however he didn't appear the kind to do so..._ L paused, realising he was twirling his hair around his fingers idly, he abruptly stopped and stared down at the table. _Yes, I should find them... They'll be back in England... Watari will have no trouble finding them..._ His thoughts continued like that, finally realising that he was indeed missing the company he once had. _He wanted... No... He needed to see them._

_Perhaps this is why he isolated himself originally? So he wouldn't long for the company of others?_

He paused his thoughts, as Light from across the table was staring at him. It was by this point the great detective came to realise that every word thought in his head about the others had been uttered from his lips in an odd mumble. L quickly covered his mouth, lowering his gaze quickly in the hopes of avoiding -

"Who on earth were you on about?"

The question was sharp and straight to the point, Light wasn't exactly going to slowly wind the question out as opposed to asking directly with confidence - stopping L dead in his tracks.

"T-They are..."

He bit his lip, friends isn't a correct answer... _Acquaintances seems too distant_...

"... Well... A group of kids I know." He tried to make out with softly, sighing as his gaze wandered away from Light, it wasn't as if it was a _full_ lie... Near was 10 now, A was 14, Q was 18, Matt 19, Mello 20 and Beyond... L suspected he would be around 24 now, potentially 25 that year if he wasn't mistaken.

"Kids? Really?" Light asked in almost shock, he couldn't possibly imagine Ryuzaki surrounded by masses of younger children, or teens at least. Surely he wasn't serious? Someone who liked to play detective and keep the younger generations company? _Actually no... He's more of a kind of person who would sit behind a computer screen and talk to people, rather than appear as himself... In person..._ Light thought carefully to himself, quickly assessing every inch of detail he had managed to pick up from the short while he had known him, given it wasn't much, but a few guesses here and there with some assumptions could always help lead him to working out the details of this perplexing man.

L gave a short nod, his mind becoming heavily distracted again as he sighed and finished off the remaining drops in his coffee mug and set it down carefully. "Perhaps... I should go soon." He mumbled and shifted in his seat, gaze averted as he reached down to place his shoes back on. "Do you have to?" Light asked quickly, not wanting his company to go so soon. The _other_ company he was usually stuck with was in fact sat behind Light, silent for once as he listened to their conversation with the occasional chuckle, letting Light know that he was amused by something either of them had said. _That_ company wasn't important, the only company that did matter was the one that was about to leave Light.

Giving yet another infuriatingly silent nod, L stood up again and shuffled over to stand next to Light, a trace of a small appearing in the corner of his mouth. "I do hope we can meet to talk again sometime, Yagami-Kun." L said softly, holding his hand out to shake the other male's as he tilted his head. Light did reluctantly take his hand, shaking it as he stood up in front of him, "Would you like me to walk you home?" Light offered politely, blinking as Ryuzaki shook his head and dropped his hand.

"No, no.. I'm staying in a hotel." He mumbled softly as he shuffled to the door, glancing up as Light slowly walked past him.

They paused walking, stopping by the same spot to which they originally met. "So, shall I leave you to make your own way back from here?" Light asked, almost exasperated since he had been unable to pry anymore information from Ryuzaki, who had gone almost completely silent and refused to give anything up since leaving the café.

Ryuzaki gave him one of his infuriating little nods, "I will be fine from here." He muttered and glanced up at Light, stuffing his hands into his pockets before lowering his gaze once more. "I'm sure if I ever wanted to meet with you again, I would have no issue finding you." He said softly, turning to go and slowly making his way back to his hotel.

"Goodbye, Yagami-Kun."

"... Nice meeting you, Ryuzaki."


	6. A very AU longing.

L would probably never be able to fully comprehend what he allowed him to bring him back to England, or why he was experiencing the odd feelings of loneliness when he consistently told himself that he shouldn't be feeling, especially when he had Watari's company. So why on earth would anyone crave the companionship of a serial killer, three late-teens, a normal teen and an eleven year old boy? L sighed to himself, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip and stared out of the hotel window of the room he was in, watching Winchester as it sat beneath the dull, English skies.

He obviously felt terrible for retreating away behind a screen in order to complete the Kira case, but while he was feeling like this, he couldn't stand to be away from _here_ while he was working. It didn't feel right at all, the same feeling that made him crave the company oh-so desperately wanted to return here after a year of avoiding it so profoundly. The detective gave an exasperated sigh, running his hands through his hair with a mutter, he rose from the seat he was watching the window from and made his way to Watari's room, his feet shuffling along the carpeted floor before gently knocking on the door, but was already poking his head into the room impatiently, causing the elderly gentleman to look up quickly and raise an eyebrow, "L? Is something wrong?"

L gave another sigh and shuffled into the room, fiddling with his sleeves, "H-Have you been able to locate any of the others?" He asked softly, nearly letting emotion slip into his voice as he avoided eye contact with the other male. Watari gave a sigh, getting up and going over to him, gently placing a hand on L's shoulder, "Nothing so far, though it would probably be wise to assume that A and B have stayed in the orphanage like we requested, since I haven't heard any new details. Not to mention that"

L looked up, eyes widened, "So at least two of them..." He breathed, before his head hung down again, "I-I wish to go see them, please..." He mumbled as his hands suddenly clung onto Watari's suit tightly, tugging at it gently in his grasp.

Though shocked at his gesture slightly, Watari patted his back, "You do know the area well... I suppose I can't stop you from going out for a little while.." He told him, his voice as gentle and understanding as always, a smile staying on his face as he gently walked L up to the door, picking up his shoes expectantly. Though L only gave him a blank look, so a defeated Watari crouched down and placed the shoes delicately on L's feet for him. "Good detectives wear shoes when they look for people..." He teased softly.

There was a gentle breeze, ruffling through L's raven black hair as he walked calmly along the streets to locate the Orphanage he once lived in, in order to find those who now called it their home. His face was plastered with a small frown, nibbling his thumb almost anxiously at what he might have to say, or whether he would grow too embarrassed to talk at all.

Once again, L allowed his thoughts to be captured by daydreams. Ones that blanked out the world and left him in a vulnerable state of unawareness. He instinctively kept walking, as his mind calculated every possible situation of every possible reaction of anything that could possibly occur with every person he was intending to meet, who they could be with and where he could possibly find them and how he would. The list was endless, and eventually L grew so distracted that he forgot his surrounding, bumping softly into a small object in front of him.

"Ow..." The small object muttered, it's dull eyes glaring up at L from behind a fringe of hair as white as fresh snow. L jumped immediately out of his thoughts, staring down at the boy and blinking a few times in disbelief, "N-Near? What on e-earth are you doing?" His voice stammered, causing him to mentally curse himself for using that as an introductory sentence after a year.

"I..." Near started with a frown, "... Could ask you the same thing." He finished slowly, his fingers instinctively twirling his hair as he averted his gaze from L. Was he glad to see L, or personally ready to punch him in the face again? I'm not sure even Near himself really knew, for he had taken so long to bury his emotions like L once had, that it would take a while for anything really to resurface.

L gulped slightly, for this was definitely a situation he hadn't even expected to take place. _Why on earth is Near here?_ Was his immediate question, wondering why someone who had apparently washed his hands with Wammy's was so close to it's location. L cleared his throat, back hunching more, "I came here to find everyone..." He muttered, making his voice lack as much emotion as it usually would to mimic Near. "However since you're here, I suppose you must be slightly aware of where I can find them?" He tilted his head curiously, nibbling on his thumb slightly.

"I only know of where A, Q and Beyond are." Near told him, "I'm not sure of the other two, I think Beyond knows..." He muttered slightly and twirled his hair, glancing up at L and tilting his head as the detective gently took Near's hand and lead him along. "Then we'll go find them." L seemed to smile a little _. Since when has he cared this much about other people? I thought he was selfish..._ Near pouted a little at his miscalculation of L's character and followed after L, slowly holding his hand as they walked back to the Orphanage.

Approaching the doors of Wammy's House, L let a soft sigh escape him, feeling a small nagging of guilt send his stomach into turmoil as he remembered his negligence to visit all the students there. Near squeezed his hand gently, reaching forward to push open the doors and lead L inside. "It shouldn't take too long to find Q, since he locked himself in his room for years." Near murmured and took his turn to lead L now, glancing about at all the staring kids that passed them. Nameless children who only identified as letters, one could only wonder what their true names could be. _Unless they could see them above their heads._

L shook the thought away quickly, regaining full attention as he saw a hunched-back figure scooting past he and Near, trying his best not to be seen by anyone desperately. A plan that he would have nearly been able to carry out if L's sharp eyes hadn't caught him passing them in the split second he snapped out his daydreams again. L reacted quickly and dropped Near's hand and stepping in front of the boy, causing him to jump so violently he dropped what appeared to be a tray that he held clutched in his hands, smashing all the china and glass on it the second it hit the floor at his feet, which sent the boy into hysterical floods of tears and crouch down to sweep it up with his hands.

His hair had grown longer from when L had last seen him, as well as his glasses being taped across the middle, though his style of clothes remained the same as always. "Q..?" L blinked and crouched beside him, gently brushing Q's now bleeding hands away from the wreak and instead carefully placed the pieces down onto the tray for him. "Q, what on earth is the matter?" He asked him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, furrowing his brow a little as he glanced up, tears drizzling down his cheeks.

"I-I-It's the f-fifth tray I've dropped t-this week!" He cried and clung onto L immediately, leaving little dabs of blood dotted over L's back as he buried his face deep into his shirt, not even bothering to remark about L's absence and using him to hide himself as quickly as possible. Near walked back over cautiously and ruffled Q's hair, "Hey... Q. You know where A and Beyond are, don't you?" He wasted no time in immediately interrogating the boy who glanced up at him shakily with his eyes bright red now, giving a small nod of his head and holding L tightly.

L reached and helped Q stand, letting him pick up the tray of smashed objects to return to the kitchen. As they started walking, Near once again holding his hand, L eyed the limp Q now was walking with, "Oh... Your leg..." He breathed, recalling how Beyond had completely broken his leg from the year before. Q glanced back as he pushed open the kitchen door, "I-I suppose, yes... I never really noticed." He murmured thoughtfully and walked into the kitchen, placing the tray down and walking back out, "Anyway, they're in the attic room."

Q opened the door to an attic room neither L or Near were aware of the existence of, immediately causing the two occupants of the room to glance up in interest. A boy with lanky legs and his face buried into his turtleneck, while his bright eyes glanced up from scanning the book he held tightly and widened at the new arrivals excitedly. He glanced other at his roommate, who was sprawled out on his bed pretending to be a corpse, casually as you do.

A jumped up quickly, running over to wrap his arms around L in a tight embrace, while Near settled with clinging to the leg of the taller boy. "I can't believe you're back..!" His eyes gleamed as he giggled, L couldn't resist to smile up at him, "I think you should rather believe it, since I am here." He chuckled and allowed A to squeeze him tighter. Glancing about during the hug he spotted Beyond's sprawled position, raising a brow as he slowly sat up and looked straight at L. "Well, well... Who would've thought you'd actually show up." Beyond smirked and stood up, wiping the traces of Jam from around his lips, and stalking over to L with a small chuckle, "Relax, I shan't hurt you." He hissed and flicked his forehead.

L tilted his head a little, still wrapped in A's tight grip, "O-Oh, yes... Beyond. You apparently know where Matt and Mello are?" He tried optimistically, seemingly cheered up from all the company he now enjoyed. Beyond blinked a few times, "I do, I suppose it's not right if we don't have everyone." He gave a grin, "Sure, why not... I'll take you there." He shrugged to himself a little. A's excitable eyes glanced down at Beyond, "We're getting Matty-chan and Mello-chan too~?" He squealed, plucking L up despite his heavy protests and squirms that were filled with laughter and made his dull eyes finally twinkle.

"Beyond, you're certain we're heading to the right place?" L had to confirm, seeing as Beyond had been leading them to a completely far-off place without so much of a peep as to whether they were close or not, especially as it'd been an hour. L glanced about curiously, wondering if Beyond was about to turn and enter any of the abandoned buildings they were passing. However, he kept going past each one until he stopped at a well, situated in the middle of an abandoned set of roads. The killer peered down it, face lighting up, "Aha, we've made it~" He called back to them gleefully, meeting with a set of faces of absolute disbelief.

"Beyond."

"Yes?"

"That's a well..." L stated blankly while pointing at it. "Oh, I'm quite aware of that." He grinned, "Now go, jump in~" Beyond hummed and patted L on the back, making him instantly freeze up and stare at him with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding... I'm not going down there!" L choked out and looked down the well. It certainly wasn't deep, that he was aware of, but why on earth should he believe Beyond in that Matt and Mello would live down a well? It didn't add up in L's opinion... Apparently the others all seemed to share this thought, carefully backing away from the well.

Beyond held his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine... _I'll_ go down first." He grumbled and climbed up onto the edge of it, rolling his eyes as he idly hopped down. L watched him plummet, hearing a thud not too far down it, followed by Beyond's calls to follow. He gave a frown and tried to focus his eyes, seeing Beyond sat on... A mattress? "I suppose it makes sense..." L muttered to himself, beckoning to the others as he crawled up onto the edge and lightly pushed himself down with a wince.

He landed beside Beyond quickly, immediately clutching him as his eyes darted about to inspect the concrete walls that surrounded them, with a long narrow corridor stretching out far with a measly yellow light hanging down, flickering and swinging above a dimly lit door that housed a combination lock. A, Near and Q soon dropped behind them like flies as Beyond tugged L's arm to start leading him already. With a soft sigh, L stood up and shuffled after Beyond, keeping close as he couldn't determine how much Matt and Mello may have grown to detest him, and he _certainly_ couldn't live through a bullet massacre or anything right up Mello-Street. Though he needn't have worried, as nothing was set off or started, and they arrived at the door unscathed before Q dared to speak as he asked the question, "So... What's the code for the door?"

Beyond turned to look at him with a cheerful smile, "Oh, I don't know~" He beamed at him, quickly draining away Q's only remaining confidence. "However..." He started and drummed his chin with his fingers, "Neither do they." He concluded with an idle shrug and turned to face them all. Four blank states of utter disbelief in the nutter's words. "Then, how do we get in?" L asked exasperatedly, his brain aching as he tried to keep up with Beyond, whom actually hadn't changed his attitude or personality for ages, _I must thank A for that later..._

"Same way as anyone else." He shrugged, turning to face the door before he kicked it right off it's hinges, sending it into the floor with a loud crash and revealed a brightly lit room with two occupants in. One was sat at a desk pressed against the wall, scribbling away endlessly at the paper before him, his blonde hair hung around his face while a rosary hung around his neck against his leather-clad self. The other person living there was humming as a trail of endless smoke circled his person, his goggled eyes glued to a screen before him while his hands tapped and controlled the character without fail, his red hair a messy mop and his boots swinging in the air behind him as he laid flat on his stomach, out on a couch, while letting out a lazy "Sup Beyond." to him, failing to notice the other arrivals.

Beyond loud out an annoyed huff, "Hey! You two!" He yelled to grab their attention, since he was usually a regular visitor, so they never really thought much of when he came to visit. Matt gave a groan and paused his game, "What..?" He asked curiously and sat himself up to glance around at him, letting his jaw drop and his cigarette fell from his lips onto his lap. "Y-You guys..." He whispered and scrambled up quickly.

From across the room, Mello dropped his pencil and was also staring as his hand delved down into the pocket of his coat that was hung on the back of his chair, slowly rising from his seat and walking over to Matt. Within a split second he held a gun up, aimed at L while he held Matt back by his shirt, "You have _no_ business here." He hissed at L dangerously with his finger on the trigger. "Everyone else, sure... Why not?" He shrugged idly, "But you.." He added with a growl, " _You_ left us."

"M-Mello go easy o-on him..." Matt squirmed in his grip, "Beyond is okay with him, a-and Near...! What's the problem?" He tried to stand up for L, casting a nervous smile in the direction of the detective that was barely returned. "'What's the problem'!?" Mello spat and tightened his grip on Matt's shirt, "He abandoned us!" He shouted and edged his finger ever-closer to the trigger before L spoke up. "Oh? And if I really did, then why am I back?!" He called, "Surely someone who doesn't care wouldn't come back for everyone because he missed them!"

Mello paused and glared silently at him, dropping Matt from his grip to allow him to run over and see everyone else, he gave a silent grumble and placed his gun down and leant against the wall with his arms folded and looking away. However soon after he felt someone _on_ him, he blinked and looked down to see the same set of white curls as he would usually have expected to see clung to his leg. Mello gave a soft chuckle and picked him up, holding him in his arms, "Missed you too." He couldn't resist a small grin and cuddled Near.

Matt eyed everyone for a moment, "Hey, at least sit down." He smiled and tugged everyone over to the couches he was at originally, clearing everything and letting them all sit. Mello gave in and finally came over, sitting with Near perched on his lap cheerfully. "So what've you been up to...?" The redhead started to ask curiously and eyed L and Near specifically.

They continued to talk about anything that had occurred in the past year, sharing memories and laughing idly together like a group of traditional friends would when they haven't seen each other for ages. L's eyes kept their twinkle as his loneliness ebbed away, chattering in his usual monotone, though with the happiness he felt was laced between every laugh, chuckle and word that escaped his lips. One pair of eyes grew distracted, the voice grew less often as the mind behind the words grew distracted and started to calculate the numbers the person saw. All numbers that hovered below their real names, nonsensical numbers that no human could logically calculate. He frowned and continued to work out all the numbers he saw, some were low, some were high... One was very low... Far too low... _Why was he predicted to die so soon?!_ Beyond panicked internally.

He bit his lip to stop him from saying anything, _they always say Shinigami bring bad luck..._ _I must be bringing him back luck..._ He thought carefully, now starting to work out a new plan, one that should hopefully get him away from the person whom he wouldn't allow to die. His red eyes darted about the room quickly, looking for anything at would help get him away from them. _There has to be a way..._ He frowned and paused when he noticed exactly what he could use to get away.

Beyond stood up quickly, making L's laughter die down softly as he glanced up at him, "Beyond? What's the matter..?" He asked and tilted his head at the solemn look plastered all over his face. "I'm sorry... I'm only doing this to save one of you." He smiled sadly and walked to the edge of the room, where he picked up a cannister of petrol and Matt's cigarette lighter. "It's the only way." He told them softly, as they all slowly started to rise from the seats. "B-Beyond what are y-you on about!?" L yelped and tried to reach out and stop him, "Save one of us? That makes no sense...!" He questioned quickly and started to grow worried at his behaviour, _he wouldn't, would he?_ Beyond darted off back down the dim corridor to make a break for the surface, pulling himself back up the jagged walls that they'd fallen down earlier while carefully managing not to drop the cannister he clutched under his arm. L's eyes had grown wide and quickly tried to run after him, obviously not excelling in sports and failed to keep up with Beyond, meanwhile Mello managed to push past and quickly tried to keep on Beyond's tail, however was no easy feat when Beyond apparently had the athletic ability of an entire Olympic team.

On the surface Beyond sprinted down the set of abandoned roads, looking for a further away place to do such an act. When he felt he was far enough away, not being able to spot the edge of the well he stood in the middle of the road and was swift to work, emptying the entire cannister on his body to completely drench himself in it. "And..." He murmured, spitting petrol from his mouth and holding Matt's lighter ready. He counted to three before he thrust the lighter towards his chest and immediately sent flames igniting all over his body, sending him into a burst of flames that he let completely engulf his entire body as they had done over a year ago. Flames of excruciating heat that burnt at his skin but caused him absolutely no pain.

A woman walked through the streets, her black hair flowing behind her as she glanced down the street of the abandoned buildings she lived by, a habit of which she always did whenever she walked past from the shops or something. Just as she was about to go, her eye was caught by the large eruption of flames down the street, flames that ran... No, no, flames couldn't run, but _people_ could run. She paused what she was doing and looked about while thinking fast, grabbing a bucket of water from a florist's shop and ran down the street towards the person that she'd spotted, throwing the water to douse them when she was close enough.

He collapsed down as the flames were put out immediately, the woman crouched beside him worriedly and phoned for an ambulance before even looking at his face. She pocketed her phone again and tried to get a reaction from him, tapping his cheek gently.

"Excuse me, can you speak? My name is Naomi Misora." She told him clearly, however his grip on consciousness dropped and his eyes fell closed. Naomi inspected him with a frown, it'd been over a year since she'd dealt with someone in the exact type of position as this man now. Barely breathing, burnt all over... It was almost like she was experiencing it all over again. As she looked him over, she gently opened his eye to check his pupils, but instantly backed away from him in shock upon seeing his eyes. _The same eyes. Cold, heartless, eyes that were full of sins..._

She looked at him from a distance, looking at the burnt shaggy hair, same style of dressing and remembered the brilliant red eyes of him... "B-But why would Beyond Birthday be here?" Naomi whispered and reached in her pocket for a gun that wasn't there. She glanced up as she heard the sounds of calling, spotting a group of people running directly towards her. They looked generally quite odd, if she was honest, however lagging second-to-the-back was someone she would _definitely_ never expect to see around here.

Mello reached Beyond first, quickly looking up at Naomi, "You. Have you called an ambulance!?" He yelled at her, causing her to jump and nod slowly at him while biting her lip. Mello checked him over carefully, "You got a name?" Mello asked her while his head was lowered and pulled Matt's lighter from the clutches of Beyond's hand. "N-Naomi... Misora..." She choked out, looking away while Mello stared directly up at her in disbelief. He'd obviously heard about her from L once or twice before, and here she was, doing what she'd done at the end of the LABB Murder Cases once again.

"'Suppose I'll let L deal with you." Mello muttered, casting a glance back as the others finally caught up with him, then looking down the opposite street to where he saw the flashing lights of an approaching ambulance in the distance. L immediately went and crouched next to Naomi, peering up at her face interestedly and nibbling his thumb, "Curious to see you here, Misora-San." He addressed her formally, "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of Beyond." L nodded and looked back at Beyond with a sigh. "I really don't know what got into him." He then added with a mutter, "Though I do have a favour I wish you could do for me?"

She blinked a couple times, "F-Favour? What do you want me to do?" Naomi asked him softly, barely able to comprehend the situation and how on earth it occurred, especially since how people were tending for the serial killer. "Could you stay with these? I wish to go with Beyond to the hospital." He told her as the ambulance halted to a stop beside them, with crew getting out and running over. "I know that you don't know them, but they're my friends." L nodded, almost pleading her to go along with it. "I-I'll even write down their names..!" He nodded eagerly, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, scrawling some words down onto it and handing it to her.

"Just... I... I have to go with him." L gave a half-smile, following after the stretcher that Beyond was on, "I'll be sure to see you there." He nodded and clambering into the ambulance and looked down at her with the others. Naomi gulped and took a glance at them, "I... Suppose it shouldn't be too hard..." She murmured and watched the others as the ambulance began to leave, sirens wailing loudly as it disappeared around a corner.

She glanced down at the note L had pressed into her palm with a frown, opening it curiously and reading it so she could match names to faces.

**Albino kid - Near.**

**Blondie-He-She - Mello**

**Redhead w/ goggles - Matt**

**Nerdy guy w/ glasses - Q**

**Tall turtleneck kid - A**

**Guy who looks like me - Beyond.**

Naomi sighed in exasperation, _how fun._


	7. A very AU turn of events.

Naomi Misora could definitely assure you of one thing: She never really saw herself as a babysitter for Orphaned Geniuses, She glanced down at the 'Albino Kid' that held her hand as she walked them all to the hospital, he twirled his hair around his finger and nibbled at the sleeve of what resembled pyjamas at the same time. If she were to be perfectly honest, she found him rather adorable, with all of his young mannerisms and small appearance as well. Naomi cast a look back at the others whom were still obediently following her, all the ones L had 'expertly' named on her list, and yet they all acted so different from one another, even L and Beyond acted differently.

There was Mello, the angry, hot-headed blonde that clung to Matt's side, Matt being the laid-back redhead who kept to Mello's side. A, an excitable young boy that also managed to tower above her. Near, the young albino boy the kept ahold of her hand tightly. Then Q, the silent and scared spectacled boy that limped as he held onto A's arm. _Quite an odd collection, however if L sees good in all of them, then they must be the perfect grouping of people to keep him company._ She smiled to herself as she thought about how fond L seemed of them, wanting to make sure they all arrived okay and how they were all eager to go find him and Beyond. Though personally she wasn't particularly certain _she_ would go out of her way to see Beyond Birthday...

-

She took them right to the entrance of the hospital, leading Near and the others in through the A&E doors, glancing about for any sign of a person who would manage to look out of place anywhere in everyday society. Upon finally spotting her target, a hunched man who crouched on his seat with bare feet, she walked over and gently poked his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. L blinked a few times and looked up at her, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he saw her and the others. "Ah, you made it alright." He said cheerily, as if he were somehow expecting them to manage to get injured along the way, opening his arms a little to allow Near to cuddle into him.

Naomi gave a soft chuckle to herself, perching down in the seat beside him, watching with amusement as the others organised themselves into what looked like a set seating plan around in the waiting room. Near squirmed himself up, crawling into L's lap and pushed his knees down a little so he could stay there, he clutched his shirt and looked up at L with wide, worry-filled, eyes, "H-How is Beyond doing, Daddy?" Near asked him quietly, tugging at his shirt slightly with impatience. L gave a small smile, "They should he should be able to heal well, especially with how well he's been able to stand against injuries in the past." He told Near with a hint of happiness in his voice, however soon became aware of a pair of staring eyes, turning to look at Naomi again, "Something the matter, Misora-San?" He felt the need to ask her politely, "Why the staring?" He added in inquiry.

"Did he... Just call you... Daddy..?" She asked slowly, "I never knew you were a-a..." Naomi started but was hurriedly cut off by L, "I-It's not like t-that..!" He insisted and patted Near's head gently with his hand before giving a sigh, "I suppose, with no family left, Watari and I are natural alternatives for guardians..." L murmured to her softly and cuddled the young boy that sat on his lap quite fondly. "A lot of us do miss having someone to care for us." He let a sad smile lace it's way onto his lips, making him look down and close his eyes, "If I care for them, then I needn't worry about them ending up like I did..."

She grew silent, watching the detective and studying the fascinating emotions that she could never have dreamed someone like him was capable of showing or even feeling, a newfound respect grew from how much she could see he was prepared to do for them all, even further than any normal person would be willing to do for anyone. "So," she began after a short while in silence, "will you be requiring my assistance any further, or may I return home? I can see you're in good company." Naomi gave him another smile, looking over to see L playing about with Near quietly to pass the time before looking up at her, "Oh? Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you..." He nodded in understanding, nudging Near to indicate that he should probably say a goodbye as well, however he shied away and buried into L's shirt, while the others seemed a bit too engaged in their own conversation. She chuckled and stood up, "I'll be seeing you next time you require my services then, Ryuzaki." Naomi nodded and soon made her way out of the doors, moments before a nurse called to announce that anyone wishing to visit 'Rue Ryuzaki' had permission to, and read out the room to find him in.

\--

L frowned and looked the number door they'd been laid to, then poking his head inside the room with curiosity, finding a room with various burns patients laid out on crisp white beds with nurses at every bed except one that was situated at the end, one patient who didn't need constant care, bandage changes or something to cool their injuries as often as the others. He laid at the end, curtains pulled slightly to at his own request, though that was only to keep him separate from those he had to share the room with, while still able to look up at the door curiously every time it opened and closed with the flurry of doctors and nurses coming back and forth. He looked up again as the door opened, expecting it to be nothing more than usual, his eyes lit up for a small split second before returning to their usual gloomy state as he looked over the unchanged numbers he saw hanging above their heads.

Near quickly tugged L over, clutching his hand tightly as if he really were the guardian in his life that took care of him. L sighed and slowly followed after him, noticing Beyond's expression change and already suspecting that his efforts to protect someone were all in vain, that the numbers he saw were unchanged and that he would still have to find another method to save them, though of course this would set worry into L's mind as to what he may even attempt to do next, since he'd already shown that he was incapable of dying in normal conventions like a regular human being, _if you could call him that._

L stood at Beyond's bedside, with Near tugging at his hand impatiently as Matt, Mello and Q sat themselves down at the three available chairs, leaving A to poke his head over L's and rest his chin upon the fluffy tangled mess that was his hair. "So? Did the numbers change?" L asked him softly, his gaze cast downwards as he already had suspected the answer that was about to come, with Beyond nodding as best he could with the stiff bandages holding him tightly in their nearly suffocating grip, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his gaze dare not meet the others'.

"As long as you're okay..." L murmured, trying the faintest attempt of optimism that he could muster given the current situation. Though he couldn't even begin to comprehend the clockwork that was calculating behind the scenes, calculating everything that had occurred so far. The finale was yet to come, his plan would finally come forth now that the first attempt had failed, he had planned for if this event had happened as opposed to what he had intended. This was all behind the scenes, not known or voiced, it would be far worse if they found out before he could carry it out...

A soon couldn't handle it, squealing out and cuddling Beyond tightly in his arms, hating to see him so patched up after how long he'd been paired together with him. A pressed himself into him, face buried into his shoulder as Beyond gently reached a hand up and patted his back carefully, "H-Hey, you, don't get upset." He murmured as he managed to move his arm slightly so that he was rubbing his back in a comforting motion, "Now is not the time for tears." Beyond added and closed his eyes, letting A continue to hold him, enjoying the hugs while they lasted. It'll probably be my last, he thought to himself as his eyes stared at anywhere he wouldn't meet the eyes or see the numbers. Those numbers.

A was soon pulled back away from Beyond, glancing back he saw L gripping the collar of his turtleneck as he made sure that Beyond wasn't in pain or suffocating under A's grip, with A sulkily obeying him as if L also presented a guardian figure that he should listen to like Near did, though he was also one to do as Q said, more often than not it was him trying to tend to the ill teen. However said teen was simply sitting back with Matt and Mello, not finding anything that he could input would be of much use, and so refrained from interacting from him wherever necessary. Whereas Matt and Mello were far too engaged in their own conversation to offer anything, not that they didn't care, but with how much they muttered and whispered between themselves, nobody really felt like disturbing them from their own matters.

The rest of their visit was mainly in silence, since visiting hours was already passed, and it'd taken a lot of persuasion from L and a call from Watari to be able to go see Beyond anyway. Of course Watari wasn't exactly overjoyed to find of what activities Beyond had done, arranging behind the scenes their visit before Naomi could arrive with the others in tow. However after a while of antagonising silence with only soft murmurs and nurses moving about the room, L petted Near's head gently, "Shall we be off then? We can come see Beyond tomorrow." He smiled a little at him, as he couldn't resist to whenever he saw the boy's wide eyes peer over at him, reaching a hand up to gently squish the snow white cheeks of his cheerfully, causing to pout him even more than he already was due to the concept of leaving.

Beyond glanced up at him, giving a small nod as if to allow them to leave and he wouldn't be offended, shifting himself in the bed he was laid on to glance at the others as they stood themselves up, A immediately latching onto Q instinctively to help him and hold him up, with Matt and Mello still managing to find something to idly talk about in their hushed voices as they instinctively stood up when glancing at the movement from the corners of their eyes.

L slowly lead the others outside after saying goodbye for the day, taking them outside where a deep sunset filled with rich colours painted the skies like a canvas, it's reds fading to oranges and yellows, colours commonly affiliated with fires that crackled and burnt. The colours reflected off his eyes that gazed over the passionately glowing skies that hung above them, while they could never hope to be able to soar among the skies of pristine artistic streaks of pure beauty and light, despite the looming fact that these moments to treasure only occur when the light is slowly slipping from view of the world, becoming lost as darkness consumed everything and everything there was to love.

-

He was slowly leading them to the hospital again on the next day, far earlier than it had been on the day before. L cast a smile down at Near who hummed and had a skip in his step as he walked beside him, Near's hand tightly holding L's as they walked down the road to the hospital. A followed closely behind, his arm linked with Q's as he helped to walk him along, his bright blue eyes gleaming while Q's considerably duller ones gazed down at the floor as he was led along. Then still followed by Matt and Mello, the redhead pressing away at buttons on his PSP that he clutched in his leather-clad hands, the blonde leading him along with an irritated huff as he stopped him walking into lampposts and other obstacles, his face predominately hidden by the hood of his coat that he'd finally worn in acceptance of the colder weather drawing in. *******

They slowly drew closer to the hospital, L's smile was slowly wiped from his lips, his eyes narrowing at the scene outside it. Tens of police cars surrounded by police tape and officers blocking every entrance there was, "This... Can't be good... He wouldn't..." L muttered, dropping Near's hand as he rushed over to the scene, desperately squirming through all the people standing outside the barriers and ducking under the police tape to try and get close to _whom_ it was being dragged effortlessly out of the hospital, _whom_ it was that had gotten 50 police officers all looking for him. _Whom_ that was covered in blood, but still had a grin on his face.

"B-Beyond..!" L called out, his voice breaking as he pushed through the officers and sprinted right at him, was he angry? No, of course he wasn't. Why should he be angry when numerous reporters were on the scene, streaming and typing reports all across the world at that very moment. Throwing a wallet at an officer he'd been given by Watari, he was soon allowed past the row of police up to the suspect and pinned him against the nearest car.

"W-W-Why would y-you..!?" L cried out, his face inches from Beyond's as the crazed grin slowly fell from his face, biting his lip and looking away from L quickly as he tried to speak up but with no avail. "Y-You realise what's g-going to happen...!? What did you do!?" He continued, his eyes welling up as he fruitlessly tried to blink them away but only sent them streaming down his cheeks endlessly, sniffling as he looked Beyond up and down. "I-I had to..." Beyond whispered, finally meeting L's gaze, his red eyes filled with the same amount of sorrow as L's did, "T-The other burns patients... A-All their lifespans... I t-took them all.." He told him softly with a sad smile, "I-It was the only way to get _his_ a-attention..."

"H-His.. Attention!?" L choked out, "You planned this?" He questioned in absolute disbelief, his grip on him loosening and let his hands hang down by his sides, "P-Please..." L suddenly whispered to him, eyes glazing over, "You... Can't go..." His voice grew quieter and quieter as his head instinctively shook to try and convince him from an event he'd planned so carefully and well, it'd first seemed like it was a daft attempt at something he knew he could never pull off.

Beyond suddenly let out a choking sound, his hands clutching at his chest suddenly and digging his nails down as his eyes grew wide, but the smile remaining on his face as L caught him from falling in his arms. "N-No! Don't y-you dare!" L's voice rose into a choked scream that sent more tears falling, holding Beyond tightly in a hug, desperately trying to comfort him, his fingers stroking through his hair and shaking his head quickly, "B-Beyond you can't d-die!" He sobbed, as Beyond glanced up at him one more time with that infuriatingly calm face, "T-Thanks for everything, L Lawliet." Beyond weakly whispered as his eyes closed, his ragged breathing finally stopped and his knees gave way, completely collapsing in L's grip as he finally lost his grip on life, dying in the detective's arms.

"... N-No..." L whispered, desperately shaking Beyond to try snap him out of a cruel joke he was playing on him, wishing and hoping this wasn't the reality and that the damned self-proclaimed God - Kira - hadn't snatched Beyond's life away. "NO!" L suddenly shouted out, breaking down into more tears and buried his face down into the messy mop of raven hair that resembled his own so much, crying loudly before Beyond was harshly snatched from him, being given back the wallet that'd been passed around the officers before now being returned. L desperately yelled and tried to grab Beyond back, shaking his head but only was pushed away back to where the others were standing behind the barriers with wide eyes.

L landed with a stumble in front of them, his clothes stained faintly with the blood Beyond had been coated in, his face reddened and eyes puffy with tears that glistened and ran down his cheeks and an expression that grew as dull as the day itself was, cloudy with a chilly breeze that occasionally ruffled their hair and sent leaves blowing up into the air to new places. Matt and Mello gently wrapping their arms around L, holding him close as Near also clung onto his leg, bottom lip trembling and burying his face quickly as if to provide some slight comfort.

A was anxiously biting his lip and fiddling with his sleeves, a few tear stains on his cheeks, though bent down to Q's height and quietly mumbled something shakily in his ear. This caused the boy's eyes to grow wider in worry and turn to face him quickly, "T-That soon? We have to go n-now..!" He whispered quickly, tugging at L's sleeve impatiently and bouncing on his heels as he waited for L to finally remember his existence and look up at him. "H-Hey... L... We... We h-have to go now... Something a-at 2pm.." Q told him in a soft tone with urgency clearly there, gulping nervously at having to speak up to someone.

"2... pm? What's happening then?" L asked with a frown growing on his face, "I.. Uh... A... It's A-A's death, according t-to Beyond." He bit his lip and looked up at A to check he'd said it correctly, instinctively linking his arm with his taller companion. "Take... Take him to Watari...!" L told him urgently, "I'll lead the way to the hotel we're staying in..." He sniffed a little and wiped his face on his sleeve, where there was no red stains thankfully, before holding Near's hand in his and taking A's hand in his other, leading them all along in what turned out to be a long chain of people. L leading Near and A along, who happened to hold onto Mello and Q respectively, and thus Mello leading Matt along so he wouldn't bump into stuff again, using his PSP to distract himself quickly.

\--

"Watari!" L called as he stepped into the hotel room that served as their temporary location, "Clear one of the rooms as fast as you can!" He added, kicking off his detestable shoes and following after the sound of efficient shuffling from the other room with a beckon for the others to follow. L peered into the other room, hearing Watari carefully pulling out the furniture from the room into his office to clear the room without question as to what L might need it for. Watari glanced up at him, "I see you brought company? However may I ask what the occasion is, and why this room is required to be empty?" He asked all in one breath, scanning over each of them as he stood aside from the spare room's doorway, a small frown appearing as he noticed one less than expected in their numbers.

"It... It's Beyond... Kira... A is too... 2pm..." L spluttered out with his words all caught in a barely understandable jumble, however Watari - well trained in 'L language' - nodded and went over to gently pull A to go in the room. "So the idea is to have me lock him in the room in order to preserve his lifespan?" Watari stated, A allowing himself to be escorted into the centre of the room, gently sitting down in the centre and rolling on his back with a hum, reaching and playing with his feet to distract himself. "I'll be fine, as long as there remains absolutely nothing else in the room." He smiled, more to himself due to his own personal amusement, rolling about a little like a cheerful 5 year old.

Watari watched him for a moment before closing the door, locking it from the outside and turning to face them all, "Theoretically, that should work... Unless we have involvement from something like Kira." He sighed softly, manoeuvring past all the furniture now occupying the office to sit at his desk where he watched them all, "So what exactly happened with Beyond? You've not actually said, and you can only learn so much from biased new reporters." Watari dared to ask grimly, holding up a stack of printings of news reports from online. He studied each one of their faces, L was holding Near and using him to hide his face, with Near using L's shirt for the same purpose, Mello had his arms crossed and glanced at Matt whom was completely spaced out in the land of his PSP, leaving Q staring at Watari awkwardly with wide eyes, as if everyone had silently and mutually agreed he should explain everything on their behalf.

"W-We..." The boy started slowly, glancing about at the others but receiving no help whatsoever, and thus cleared his throat and attempted to continue without his persistent stammering, "We... Were headed to t-the hospital. It was surround b-by police cars and Beyond w-was being taken out... L rushed ahead with his badge, and we s-stayed back... Just as we learned Beyond killed four ward patients from a newsreader, B-Beyond d... He... D-Died... Of a h-heart attack..." Q managed to speak up slightly, his hands nervously fiddling and his face growing red in embarrassment, his actions as shy and awkward, resembling a book character who had barely spoken throughout an entire novel and suddenly makes everyone confused because the readers and characters alike only just remembered they existed.

Watari heaved a large sigh, shaking his head and staring down at his desk with his head resting on his hands. "Any way but that... I..." He glanced up at his closed laptop, "Yes, I should be able to find where he is..." He told them, starting to sift through the papers on his desk to clear space. "For now I advise staying here for the day, lying to and relaxing to try and avoid getting into trouble." He tried to reassure the, however didn't work out too well as a loud yelp sounded from the locked room.

L set Near down carefully and knocked on the door, "A? What's happening?" He called sternly, unlocking the door and waiting for a response before he opened it. "T-There's something i-in here...!" A's voice called from close to the door, a shadow from the crack under the door implying he was sat beside it. L cast a look at Q before opening the door, glancing down at A before scanning the room with a stern glare, then pausing at the retaliation that the entire room was empty, and A was cowering with from nothing at all. "A... What on earth..?" L questioned as A crawled past him and clung to Q's leg, "I-I was playing with a piece of paper on t-the floor when I looked up and saw t-this... This thing!" He yelped once again and hid his face, pushing the paper into L's hand. The detective frowned and investigated it, catching something from the corner of his eye and glancing up with a frown, before his eyes grew wide at something standing in the opposite corner of the room. _What... What even was that? It didn't look human, that was for sure_. A hunched, barely humanoid figure cloaked in black. It's face had a wide grin with staring, olive and red beady eyes on greyed skin which looked sewn on. Hands that resembled claws and a notebook strapped to it's waist, a low cackle escaped the creature, causing L to instinctively push A and Q behind him, the latter growing paled at the sight before them, and hurriedly rushing away.

"Heh... I would never have expected to drop a piece and end up letting you humans see me... _That_ certainly wasn't part of the plan." The being cackled but didn't appear to move in any way, staying still but studying them through it's beady red eyes that glistened and gleamed as the light hit them through the window in time with the sun. So similar. "What are you... A Shinigami?" L wasted no time in interrogating it, making sure that A was kept behind him as he held his head up calmly with an air of confidence. His eyes were narrowed, watching him in suspicion for any sudden movements or indication that the creature was going to harm them. It rose it's hand up, causing L to clutch A tighter with a sharp intake of breath, however it only extended it's hand as if for a handshake, "Heh, sure. Yeah I'm a Shinigami, call me Ryuk." He? seemed to smirk, but before L could react he was pushed aside by A, with the excitable teen happily holding his hand out to Ryuk.

"H-Hi..! I'm A!" He beamed and shook his finger gently, seeing as the Shinigami's hand was far larger than a typical human hand, "You don't look that bad, now I've heard you talk." He smiled softly and inspected him from a closer distance now, seeing he was the closest in height to him. "Say... Have you got the same eyes as Beyond?" He beamed up at Ryuk giddily, making the Shinigami stare down at him in complete disbelief. "I-I... I... Yes...?" He would be raising a brow if he had them, nodding slowly, "The, uh, name an' lifespan ones? I got 'em." He added with a small chuckle, "And why do you wanna know?" Ryuk asked with a slight tilt of his head, having originally not evaluated him as too much upon originally seeing him, but his opinion shifting to list him as... More interesting.

"I-I want to know my name...!" He insisted and grabbed onto Ryuk, "I can't remember it a-after so long.. And Beyond wouldn't tell me!" The boy whined and clung to him, occasionally making a small noise of complaint or gently tugging at the feathers on his person. "Fine... Fine..." Ryuk hissed, making the upper half of his body dematerialise and send A delicately toppling down onto his butt. He leant down into his face, a soft growl emanating from him as he stared deep into A's eyes intimidatingly, "But on one condition..." He muttered darkly, when he finally got A's reaction of a nervous wail, he chuckled once more and stood back, the haunting shadows disappearing from his face and laughing to himself. "Just give me apples, kid." Ryuk cackled at his act, reaching and awkwardly patting A on the head which sent the beam back onto his face with a gasp of happiness. He shot up, calling for Ryuk to wait as he pushed past the flabbergasted L and petrified Q to grab some of the apples he'd spotted in a fruitbowl near the door upon entering the hotel room.

He ran back and held up three apples at Ryuk with a beam, watching as the Shinigami took them and started shovelling them down with another one of his cackling-chuckles. A clapped his hands eagerly as he saw how much he'd enjoyed them, "C-Can I know my name now pleeeease~?" He whined up at him impatiently and resisted clutching onto him in fear of being dropped down onto the floor once more. Giving in with a small huff that sounded as if it should be followed up by a roll of his eyes that failed to move, "Yes, yes... Especially now you've given me apples... Ayato Mizuko."

His eyes lit up, gasping and running around the room, now only with he, L and Ryuk occupying it. "A-Ayato... Yes... It's starting to come back to me..." The boy murmured to himself with a smile growing on his lips happily, turning to L excitably, who couldn't help the small smile that began to appear on his lips at him, "So you would prefer Ayato to A then?" He made sure to check with a soft chuckle. Ayato beamed and nodded, before slowly pausing and looking back at Ryuk, "O-Oh! I almost forgot! There's someone else..!" He squealed and grabbed Ryuk's hand, pulling him after him with a giggle, "There's our friend Q... But we don't know his name either...!" He clung to him and started begging Ryuk to tell them, looking over at the brunette who sat down with Matt and Mello at the couches.

"Oh? The Quentin guy?" He gave a soft chuckle at him, patting Ayato's head, "Quentin Peters, I'm assuming you know the others' names?" Ryuk made sure to check before Ayato started pestering him, however thankfully Ayato seemed content with just Q's name and already had rushed over to squeal his name everywhere and in as many tones and volumes as possible, growing so happy and giddy that poor Quentin was completely smothered in hugs as Ayato bleated out various phrases in every language imaginable. "A-A what are you d-doing..?" Quentin squeaked and tried to pin him down into a stiff hug to keep him still, "H-How do you know my n-name also...?!" He asked shakily, finally holding Ayato tightly enough to stop him from attacking him like a playful little puppy.

L glanced up at Ryuk curiously now, "So if you're a Shinigami, why are you here? Why were you in the same room as Ayato?" He frowned and nibbled at his thumb in thought. However Ryuk offered no answer, shaking his head slightly, "I can't say, though you'll know soon." He told him darkly, his voice offering no chuckles of amusement in his tone, not to mention he was definitely telling the truth. "I've got to get back to my human." He now offered something along the lines of a malicious chuckle, turning and walking back to the wall, passing through it and could be seen flying off into the distance with his feathery wings flapping. My, more Shinigami business? L's expression grew darker, _and who is his human that he mentioned? Is it perhaps Kira himself? I know the second Kira mentioned in a diary about showing each other their Shinigami, so who's is it?_

Shaking his head with a sigh, L sank into a different room away from the others' company, settling down in a crouch at his desk and turning his laptop back on. Idly tapping at the keys, he imputed today's new information into a note before opening up the browser, immediately launching the last websites he had open the previous time he'd been on his laptop. Headlining news on the last news site he'd visited, refreshing to update the pages that'd been posted.

_Los Angeles Serial Killer Strikes Again._

_Kira's judgement takes down Los Angeles Killer._

Articles posted at 2:20pm.


	8. A very AU meeting

The letter was waiting for him down in the hotel lobby, only addressed to a Rue Ryuzaki of an unknown room or address. Curious, L immediately headed down to reception to collect it after a call to their room, never pausing his thoughts about who on earth would be sending him a letter. He went to collect it, frowning instantly as he opened the crisp white envelope and tossed it aside, however it soon turned into a raised brow as he started scanning the message, looking about quickly as soon as he had finished and instantly rushed to get back to the lift back up to the room as soon as possible.

_Dear Ryuzaki Rue,_

_It has been a while since we had seen each other, and since I became aware of where you had been staying, I perhaps thought you would want to meet up? I am currently visiting England, and also so happen to be in Winchester, near to where I am has a rather nice selection of shops, cafés and even a nice arcade. I'm not too sure of the details, but I'm sure you could probably find it. There's a small park near the train station that I could meet you at 12 if you're free? I would look forward to meeting you again._

_-Light Yagami._

The detective stared at it on his way back up, trying to piece every implicit message hidden between the words, "How does he... 'Become aware of where I've been staying'...?" L muttered aloud as the lift stopped and he slowly made his way back to the room that now housed all the others as well now since the day of Beyond's death and Ryuk the Shinigami, Watari over the past week kept telling them he was arranging 'alternative accommodation' but refused to let loose any more information that that. Now knowing that his location had somehow been found by Light, L was sure to get Watari to change hotels or at least speed up this 'accommodation' process to make sure his location stayed safe. Was the Shinigami linked to Light? L couldn't be sure, and some assumptions aren't worth making either, especially if you're practically clutching at straws to try and finish this damned Kira case that'd snatched someone who was sure to have become his best friend, just as they were about to rebuild what they had when Beyond originally set foot into the Orphanage. But now he apparently had to keep that in the past, something he was now aware that he wasn't the best at doing, due to the inescapable feeling of longing that made him want to have Beyond back to fill that unique spot he had filled.

With a sigh L quietly opened the door to the room and slipped in, still absent-mindedly reading over the letter a few times, failing to notice the head poked over his shoulder and started to read the letter also. "Oh..? A friend...?" Ayato beamed and looked over at L with a soft giggle, "May I come with you to see them?" He asked and cuddled him excitably, whining out in Japanese and occasionally pleading cutely until L finally succumbed. "Fine... Fine..." He sighed softly and muttered to him, pocketing the letter in a crumbled state so it was hidden away, "Just this once, but be careful." He warned him sternly, making sure that he clearly understood that it was unsafe as it is to go out nowadays for anyone could be trying to target them. He managed to press his finger to Ayato's lips quickly before the younger boy could let out one of his excited squeals, "No squeals... This is just between us, we have to be safe and keep it secret." L muttered and glanced around for any sign of anyone else, thankfully nobody was near enough nearby to have heard anything of their conversations, before turning his gaze back up to Ayato, making sure he fully comprehended the seriousness of his tone, to which he was nodding in understanding, making a 'zipped lips' motion to assure L further, sensing the unease from him.

"So tomorrow at 12, I got it." The boy smiled, ruffling L's hair before going off to go sit back beside Quentin, whom was lazily laid down on a couch in a half-nap that he usually had around that time for whatever reason L wasn't particularly interested in. He cast his eyes over the room, Watari was in his office room as usual, Matt flopped out in front of the TV playing the videos games he and Mello had retrieved from their base, with said blonde sat by him on a different couch, biting at chocolate as he watched him with little interest in the game, as he would much rather shoot a living target. Giving a small sigh, L walked to his own room that he had thankfully been allowed to keep without disruption, so as to allow him to keep his work ongoing despite their 'guests'. The detective sighed and sat at his desk, pulling out the letter and rereading it with a frown on his face, glancing up at the clock and then his desk calender that he wasn't quite sure as to _why_ Watari purchased but still didn't mind too much in the long run.

-

On the next day, L was leading Ayato along with a small sigh, having coming up with some 'bonding' reason to Watari before being allowed to take Ayato outside for their visit, though not mentioning it was a 'who' that they were seeing, and merely allowing Watari believe Ayato had successfully pestered him into visiting the arcade. He cast a look up at the taller boy, finding it hard to believe that he was only 15 at his height, then again... The baby face and freckles did help to bring down one's assumptions of that he may appear a fully grown, lanky man from the back. Ayato glanced down and smiled at him, his arm cheerfully linked with L's as he lead him along to where he last recalled the arcade being from a few years prior, glancing about for a boy meeting L's description of which they were supposed to be meeting. L couldn't help but give a small smile back, even if his insides were overturning in worry.

"Oh! Oh! Ryuzaki look!" Ayato squealed, immediately recalling to use his alias and pulling him over a little quicker than he had originally been going as he appeared to have spotted the arcade from the distance, and even the boy they were supposed to be meeting. However seconds later he dug his heels down and halted immediately, L gently bumping into his back and staring up at him in confusion, half expecting a loud scream the sight of something cute or whatever childish 15 year olds tended to do. Instead he stared, not at the boy of neatly kept light brown hair and a casual-smart appearance, but at the large winged creature hovering behind him. Ryuk, the Shinigami with the wide grin and red-olive eyes that always stared. "W-Why is Ryuk here...?" Ayato could be heard muttering under his breath, finally looking away to stare down at L whom wore the same look of confusion on his face. Apparently the Shinigami had spotted them, landing behind Light and indicating to him that they were there, since of course Ryuk was supposed to know who they were, but Light apparently was unaware that they both could see Ryuk also. _Why on earth was Ryuk's human Light...?! Was he there the first time that I met him back in Japan!?_ L quickly thought to himself.

Light immediately smiled and waved at L, beckoning him over happily, "Ryuzaki...!" He called happily to him, pausing at the sight of Ayato and raising a brow. _Since when did L have some sort of older brother?_ He wondered in his head as the two walked over, bowing before holding his hand out to shake both of theirs, "It's been too long, Ryuzaki." He smiled before turning to look at Ayato, "And you are..?" He trailed off, deciding to be polite despite his suspicions as to why Ryuzaki may have brought along another person. "I'm Mizuko-Kun~" The boy beamed, giggling softly and shaking Light's hand after another polite bow in response, looking at L for a moment before he squealed and ran into the arcade, Ryuk heaving a sigh and following after him after receiving a small nod from Light while L was looking away.

L watched Ayato head off with a small smile, turning and looking back at Light and gesturing for them both to follow after him. "So," L started as he turned to look at Light, "might I inquire as to how you managed to find my exact location of current residence?" L asked with a small frown appearing on his face as he stood in front of a claw machine and started investigating it intently, though still tuned his ears to listen to any response Light may try to give. He was definitely intrigued as to how he had been found, and even more concerned that there was the possibly a leak in his location which would not only endanger himself as the top detective concealed in the shadows, but those he had grown to care for, he would not wish anything to happen to Watari, Ayato, Matt, Mello, Near or even Quentin.

Light seemed to intake a deep breath before speaking, "I... Well I... Uh..." The young man started to stutter his words out a little, for how on earth was he supposed to be able to explain he used his God of Death to follow the name of the man he met before? It just wasn't possible... Any explanation would end up with Ryuzaki mad at him anyway, especially with how concerned he always seemed to be about safety and security. Light stopped his stammering and shook his head, holding up his hand to indicate that he wasn't going to provide an explanation, at least not yet, anyway. He could be certain that Ryuzaki would surely persist for an answer, so this was to make sure he could give himself some time to work up a story to tell him, perhaps even prepare himself to give Ryuzaki the whole truth? He couldn't be sure yet, so he allowed the hunched ravenette to busy himself in trying out the claw machine, attempting to win what looked like a little bat with red eyes and small wings.

Soon the boy Light recalled as Mizuko came running over, giddily helping Ryuzaki with his efforts to secure the bat-plushie from the machine. Light let out a relieved sigh and went to the secluded area of which Ryuk waited for him in, making sure to keep an eye on the two of them. "So? What's the deal with that kid?" Light hissed at Ryuk, "I should just kill him now... If only I can get him to say what his first name is..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, with absolutely no clue that Ryuk was worrying about Ayato's concern, not wanting the boy to be harmed, but not being able to act in any way shape or form, in fear of dying himself or causing further trouble along the line. Ryuk let out a small sigh now, "You shouldn't underestimate the boy." Ryuk muttered and watched L and Ayato closely, his eyes on the numbers hovering above their heads, "Trust me.. Past that childish persona, he's got intelligence that can rival Ryuzaki..."

This statement caused Light to frown up at Ryuk in disbelief, but the Shinigami offered him no explanation or even any more words, so thus the boy sighed and went over to rejoin the others, with Ryuk softly trailing after him as per usual. Upon reaching the others he instantly turned his smile back on, watching as L cuddled the little bat plushie in his arms tightly and Ayato was trying to win one for his own. "Hey you two, having fun?" Light smiled at them both, L nodding a little and partially burying his face into the toy, while Ayato beamed and looked over his shoulder at Light, nodding excitably before looking back at the machine, where he was immediately immersed in trying to win the prize once again, with concentration washing over his face until he had won himself a little toy also. After retrieving it he stood back up happily with it cuddled in his arms and smiled softly at Light, "So how did you two meet?" He smiled at Light brightly, seeing as L didn't look like he particularly fancied speaking currently. Light blinked and looked at Ryuzaki and then back to Mizuko, "Well... Actually back in Japan, when Ryuzaki said he was doing detective work." He shrugged a little as he gave the hiding detective a smile, "Might I ask how you two know each other..?" He trailed off as he was unsure if he was allowed to ask a question to them, though if he were to make an assumption, he would immediately say Mizuko was Ryuzaki's brother, right? 

Ayato cast a sideways look at L for a moment, before blinking and pouting to himself in thought as he quickly decided what lie to cook up without revealing about Wammy's House in any way. He 'ummed' and 'ahhed' for a few seconds before concluding with a shrug and a giggle, "I kind of just so happened to be introduced to him." He smiled at Light sheepishly, hoping that perhaps he would be easy to fool. If he were honest, L was introduced to him by Watari, so therefore his story did have a ring of truth through it, if he didn't want to reveal everything else that he withheld from Light on precaution. To be honest, Ayato had never properly caught the name of this new person, though he wasn't overly bothered, he could ask either of them later if he felt like it. Yet even still another thing snagged at him. Obviously one would wonder why L's new friend would have a God of Death hanging around him, but why he looked so intimidatingly and harshly at people. As if he were something above them all, casting a silent judgement on them all. It unnerved Ayato slightly, despite how much he could see how Ryuzaki would get along with someone whom possessed as much as intelligence as he and L, therefore finding something of a common ground, so shouldn't he stop worrying about the identity of this person, to stop figuring him out, and perhaps try to start enjoying himself? He rarely worked on L's successor work too much as of recent, _so why did he keep checking every small detail in what appeared a normal situation?_

"Mizuko-Kun..?" Light's voice interrupted his wandering thoughts and snapped him back into reality as quickly as he had been sucked out of it, quicker than an animal led by a tempting bait. Ayato quickly looked up at him with his eyes wide, "Oh? Yes... Sorry." He shook his head and bowed out of respectful instincts at the boy, "Do repeat yourself." He smiled at him sheepishly once he straightened up again, having realised he'd completely missed the entirety of Light's conversation to him. _Even if I don't know him yet, I can still decipher his personality by getting to know him. Piecing him together by getting to know him..._ The taller boy thought to himself quickly before Light started to speak again with a small smile at his personality. "I was saying about schools and interests?" He tried to ask in a friendly manner, despite that the both of them were only actually trying to piece information together at snail's pace to learn about the other. Perhaps the same suspicion dwelling in both their minds about their intentions. The perfect college boy and the perfect successor. Thinking closer alike than they would care to admit. "On special circumstances, I don't go to school. But I still do normal work." He happily smiled at Light, before turning back to watch his chosen toy dropping into the prize box with a satisfying chime following as he plucked it out and cuddled it closely.

-

The trio stayed out for a while, wandering to and fro past various shops and allowing Ayato to get him some sweets to keep him happy for the duration of the day out. Eventually they drew their day to a close, the skies growing into twilight and causing the large trees to cast even larger shadows when the street lights switched on to allow the travellers to get home. L cast a small look up at the light above them, a gentle breeze ruffling through his raven hair as the two beside him stared silently at the passer-bys. It was particularly calm out, something of which appealed to L as his hands kept on his knees that were pressed against his chest tightly, while his eyes scanned at the people walking by curiously. Well, curious wasn't the best word, for L didn't really seem to care for anyone, he just liked to inspect their persons, try to work out who they were and what they did in the seconds they were in front of him for. A hurrying man with a suit, creased shirt and briefcase... _Yes, he's probably late for his meeting. Judging by the time, it was set for about 5 minutes ago... He must have gotten held up on a train delay,_ L silently noted as he watched him pass. One blonde girl, red ribbon in hair and a uniform with an apron, _most likely a waitress in the local cafe? Perhaps just finishing her shift_. L sighed and shrugged to himself as he saw her go, after all the others he'd scanned and cast glanced up at the other two. Light was checking a message on his phone, with Ayato cuddling into both their arcade toys with a large and giddy grin on his face.

"I should think I'll be calling it a day now." Light's voice suddenly sounded, his phone now pushed back into his trouser pocket and standing up from the bench and before them, extending his hand out at him with a small smile crossing his lips. "It was nice meeting you." He gave a small tilt to his head as L reached and shook his hand cautiously, Ayato following suit cheerfully and nodding happily. Suddenly the boy paused, standing up to bow at him with his hand still holding the others', "I never caught your name..!" He squeaked as soon as he came back up, his big blue eyes wide and staring, slightly unnerving Light a little as he pulled his hand away from Ayato's, adjusting his bag strap with a slight shrug and brush of his hair delicately with his hand, "Light... Light Yagami." He nodded, turning and waving to L before neatly turning on his heel and walking off in the other direction. He couldn't see Ayato's dropped jaw and eyes that grew even wider.

"H-He... No..." Ayato shakily breathed out, realisation washing over his face as he suddenly recalled the one target the Kira Case was focused on. L's... _Friend._ The person he'd spent the whole day with, talked to, gotten to know and discussed cheerfully with. It was all an act. L quickly stood up, his face deathly pale as he feared Ayato's reaction to the information he'd attempted to withhold from him, nearly succeeding until Light himself had revealed his name to the boy. L shakily placed a hand on Ayato's shoulder, "P-Please Ayato you ha-" He started to try and explain in a mumble before the boy harshly brushed L's hand off him, staring at him in absolute disgust as he took a few steps away from L quickly, with his brilliantly blue eyes narrowing hatefully to glare right into him. "He _killed_ Beyond! H-How can you even consider him a _friend!?_ " He spat at L, with his rage bubbling up and erupting from him quicker than he could vent out to him, pouring out endlessly as he stared at the man that'd he'd kept the secret of their meeting for, having promised he wouldn't let anyone else know about that day... L clearly knew... He growled a little as his hands clenched, slowly reaching for his phone to dial any one of the others waiting back at the hotel, he was _sure_ they would be interested to know what'd gone down...

"A-Ayato don't...!" L shouted and took a few steps closer, reaching and quickly snatching his from his hand before he could react, pocketing it before the number for Quentin could even be dialled despite the boy's desperate lunges to try and take the phone back. As for the current matter on hand, L was sure that convincing Ayato that the day out was an 'investigation' was surely impossible, but would he even listen or believe the truth either? It was surely a tricky situation for L, who's hand rose and instinctively nibbled at his thumb as his brow furrowed, concocting that surely one way to make Ayato listen to reason was probably physical force. _No, not surely_ , L quickly changed the course of his thought pattern, his sharp mind suddenly waking up and catching the sudden fist that Ayato had swung in his direction out of pure anger. L let out a growl and clenched his hand around the tightened fist of Ayato's, "Physical force is definitely required." He muttered aloud to himself, turning a little on the spot and quickly kicking his foot up into Ayato's chest to push him away from him, into the nearby tree by their bench. With a sigh, L brushed his clothes off and slowly took steps over to the boy with his eyes narrowed, only pausing when _it_ sounded. An awful sound that _rung_ in his ears. Over and over.

Ayato suddenly let out a cry, his breathing hitching before turning into hyperventilating as a hole on the side of his turtleneck began to blossom into large patch of blood, slowly working it's way up to stain a large portion of his right side. The shot of which caused it had barely scratched the surface, though the poison within the bullet had embedded into it successfully, turning the skin around it purple as he collapsed onto the floor within in an instant, despite it feeling like an eternity of slow passing time. The boy's colour started draining from his skin as L rushed beside him, taking him gently into his arms, "A-Ayato... No... You c-can't...!" The normally monotonous detective seemed to whimper his words, cradling him tightly without care for the stain of his blood pressing against his crisp white shirt. He felt so helpless, there was no one... No one could help him... It would all be his fault...

"What's happened to the kiddo?"

That sudden voice, the same raspy voice from that day he died. It was like a blessing from heaven, even though he was a god from hell. L quickly looked up at him, his dulled eyes wide at the sound of his voice, "R-Ryuk...!" He gasped and pulled Ayato instinctively closer to his own person, almost as if ashamed he couldn't keep the Shinigami's favourite human safe, "P-Please can't you help me...?" He sounded so helpless, small and fragile. He knew he couldn't afford to waste time but he didn't know what to do. He needed Watari, but he wasn't here either, so he turned his wide eyes back up to Ryuk after checking on Ayato. "I'm a God of _Death_." The Shinigami simply stated with a sigh, "If I extend his life, then I die." He simply told him, reaching to pat L's head, with some level of awkwardness, "I _can_ tell you, he isn't meant to die yet."

"H-He..." L paused, biting his lip and scooping Ayato up a little better, "An ambulance would be too l-long..." He muttered and stood up now with his figure even more hunched than usual, his arms weighed down by the mass of the taller boy, and started to take steps towards the hospital with him. Ryuk watched as he went, trailing after him as L eventually adjusted to the weight and started to manage pick up the speed in his rush to get Ayato there. His hands were shaking, clinging onto the fabric of his turtleneck tightly, ignoring the staring general public with their curious eyes and stares that followed him as he focused more on Ayato than those around him. 

-

Three hours had passed, only the vibration of both Ayato's and L's phones awoke L from his daze-like state, almost like sleeping but without the actual sleeping bit, as he liked to call it. Though L was completely alone in the room, save for Ryuk awkwardly sat beside him, and his thin hand delicately reached into his pockets and pulled out both phones curiously, staring at them before answering them both. "Hello?" He called into both of them, wincing as the loud sounds of Quentin and Mello from one, then another panicked one from Watari down the other phone. _It's not like I've been gone for..._ He paused, seeing the time on the phone screens, _well, maybe a little while..._

L grumbled and hung up Quentin's phone so he could solely focus on Watari instead, "Hm Watari... Yes..." He muttered, starting to nibble at his thumb before he started to work out an explaination suitable to give to him. "L... You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" His gentle voice sighed down the phone line, his question fairly obvious to anyone and predicted correctly by L whose eyes instantly averted even though there was nobody in front of him. "I went out with Ayato... Just as we were about to return home, there was a sudden attack. He got shot on his side." He mumbled down the phone line, his voice slightly muffled due to his thumb being in-between his lips, "I've been at the hospital ever since." He softly concluded, eyes falling closed as he - after all these years - knew Watari's reaction of taking in this information slowly. It was almost like could picture his exact reaction in his mind, that fatherly figure of his that he treasured so dearly. Watari took a deep breath in, "Ayato... Was attacked." He repeated very slowly, "He got shot..." He continued on, his mind filling with endless worry.

The detective nodded slowly, before remembering he was on the phone, "Y-Yes..." He said simply and quietly. That sound still ringing in his mind in torturous memory. "I don't know yet... B-But I'll be sure to investigate..." He muttered sadly, eyes opening as he heard the approaching footsteps of a doctor on their way to call in visitors for an admitted Mizuko. L grew silent, following after the doctor as he listened to Watari telling him general stuff. Until he mentioned one thing, making him freeze just outside the room with his eyes growing wide. Even a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "I-I'd... Love to do that..." He whispered down the phone, "Thank y-you for everything, Watari," He said softly, listening to Watari's usual 'Anything for you, L', before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket happily, heading into the room.

_Soon,_ it thought to itself.

Ayato's face immediately lit up, managing to stiffly sit himself up as soon as L reached the side of his bed, "I-I thought you weren't going to come...!" He squealed to him, instantly holding his arms out and making a 'grabby motion' with his hands eagerly, apparently showing them his immediate need for a cuddle and emphasising it with a series out impatient little grumbles and noises. Relinquishing with a sigh, L finally went over with a soft chuckle he couldn't help and gently took the boy in his arms, "From this, I'm sure you're doing well?" He asked with a glimmer of amusement, making sure to be careful of the bandaged area on his side, indicating the area he was injured. Despite this, the boy's spirits weren't dashed, "In the case you weren't, I do have good news for you nonetheless." L continued on, making Ayato's eyes widen in interest, curiously tugging on L's shirt until it turned into childish impatience, "W-Well don't keep me waiting..." He mumbled sulkily to him in anticipation of the news.

"Let's just say, Watari finally found a place for us to stay." L told him with a smile now, "I hear it's a nice, large house with plenty of space. Even more room than necessary, if anyone - say from Wammy's - wanted to come stay." He finished, feeling Ayato's arms tighten their hug on him in a sudden burst of excitement , "I can't wait to see it! I bet it's amazing!" Ayato giggled up at him, nodding a fair few times, his face nuzzling into L's shirt over and over. "Well if you could tell me what you want your room to be like, I'll get Watari to have it decorated accordingly." L told him gently, a hand running through the boy's hair with a smile, before handing his phone for him to start typing it out beneath the address he had made note of, his attention being grabbed by a Nurse entering the room.

"I'm glad to see he's alright." She smiled cheerfully at L, going to check Ayato a little and then the clipboard at the end of his bed, starting to scrawl things down on it. "It's funny, though." She sighed to herself, "This is the fifth person with a poisoned bullet, I've never seen anything quite like it." The Nurse frowned to herself, looking up at L as if he could help her reach some form of conclusion on what'd been going on. Obviously unaware she was face-to-face with the word's greatest detective. L's brow furrowed a little, "Really? I have... Contacts..." He murmured, going to stand beside her, "Perhaps I can inform them, and they could start a formal investigation into this matter?" He suggested to her, idly shrugging at his words as if were nothing. Well, it was nothing to him, just another case really.

She smiled thankfully, "It's almost as bizarre as the odd man out in the hallway." She sighed, "None of my colleagues have seen him, but he's been hanging around here endlessly. Just by this room. Almost the spitting image of you..." The Nurse trailed off, spotting the odd look on L's face. "I suppose some things really are too bizarre..." She mumbled, "He did say something to me though." She added quickly before L wrote her off as some form of lunatic. With his interest in her ebbing away, L heaved a sigh and dared to ask 'what' to her leading statement of what this man said.

"Give the man this paper." The Nurse said softly, handing L a simple, blank piece of paper.

L froze, hearing the door open behind him, his gaze looking over his shoulder in complete shock at the male stood there. His eyes gleamed with insanity, his black hair grew with brunette roots starting to appear on the top of his head. The man's whole body was awfully pale and discoloured in some places, wearing a red ripped shirt over a black one, with further ripped trousers. He didn't bother with shoes or socks.

"Well, well, well... It's been far too long, now hasn't it?"

Beyond Birthday muttered from the doorway.


End file.
